The Family Swanson
by trustxbelieve
Summary: Jesse brings his girlfriend to meet his family during Christmas with certain intentions, but the family isn't too fond of her. For emotional support, she calls her sister. A sister that Jesse thinks he's never met before, but he's been wrong before. [AU]
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Jesse, what time do we have to get to your parents' house again?" Aubrey Posen asked as she paced around the apartment she shared with her boyfriend of a year, Jesse Swanson.

"Sometime tomorrow," Jesse said from his piano, trying to come up with a new composition, but having no luck as usual. His inspiration has been severely lacking lately.

"Okay," she said, still pacing and now taking deep breaths, which was never a good sign.

"Aubrey, relax," he said, getting up and walking over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her still. "They'll love you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay," she said, smiling a bit. "I'm going to go to bed. I have a conference call to make in the morning."

"Don't you ever stop working?"

"Of course not," she said before kissing him. "Good night."

"Night," he said, retreating back to his piano.

He looked at the blank sheet that was supposed to be filled with his next creation, but it was just empty lines. Sighing, he covered the piano keys and rested his head against the cool wood. Jesse's mind began to wander to a certain brunette he just couldn't get out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. However, he knew this brunette was not the blonde that was currently sleeping in the bed they share together and he had to stop thinking of her since she was long gone. Which was a lot harder to do than it should have been.

Jesse's phone started to ring, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"_Just calling to make sure you'll be there tomorrow_," Chloe, his younger sister, said.

"Of course I'll be there. I'm bringing my girlfriend."

"_Good, it's about time you brought her to meet the family. It's been what, a year?_"

"Yeah," he sighed. "A year."

"_You sound happy, what's wrong_?"

"Nothing at all, Chloe, just tired. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"_Okay, try not to look as miserable as you sound. Christmas is a happy time, big bro._"

"Night, Chloe," he said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Mother, your favorite son is home," Bumper announced as he walked into his childhood home with his wife, Amy.

"Bumper, darling," Diane Swanson said, hugging her youngest son. "It's good to see you. Good to see the both of you."

"How are you, Diane?" Amy said, hugging her mother-in-law.

"Good, I'm doing good," she smiled. "You two are the first ones here."

"Figures," Bumper said as he helped Amy unload the groceries they bought. "Chloe has the brat to get ready, Stacie is just a mess herself, and Jesse has that girlfriend of his."

"Is Hat coming?" Amy asked.

"He's another mess too. Not all put together like me," Bumper said with conviction.

"Right, put together," Amy scoffed. "That's why you started a giant food fight in Chipotle a week ago with a group of teenagers."

"They were asking for it."

"I got hit with flying Mexican food."

"Shit happens," he shrugged.

"Has anyone met Jesse's girlfriend?" Diane asked.

"Stacie has," Bumper said with a smirk. "That's a story she'll have to tell you herself, though."

"Oh, it's a good one," Amy nodded.

"I don't think we'll have to wait much longer for the story," Diane said as she saw her husband go to the door. "I think Stacie's here."

"Mom! Dad! I need help," Stacie said as she pulled her luggage and bags of laundry through the front door.

"Hi sweetheart," Gary Swanson said as he took Stacie's stuff. "How's my little girl?"

"Tired," she said. "Who else is here?"

"I think Bumper and Amy. Chloe is on her way with Sophie, she just called."

"No Tom?"

"He's coming on Christmas, Chloe said he had to work," Gary said and Stacie nodded. "I haven't heard from Jesse or Hat yet, though."

"Oh, I know Jesse's coming," she smirked as she left her stuff by the doorway and walked into the kitchen.

"Finally," Diane said, hugging her daughter. "Tell us about Jesse's girlfriend."

"She's a stuck up bitch," Stacie said and Diane gasped. "I don't know what he sees in her, I don't even think it's for the sex because I think the only position this girl knows is missionary."

"Stacie," Diane scolded, but really didn't mean it.

"It's true, Mom," she rolled her eyes. "I met up with them in the city two months ago for lunch. We went to this high-end café filled with stuck-up, pretentious assholes. And she didn't stop talking, at all."

"Talking about what?"

"Herself. She's a lawyer at some big firm, I don't really know. She has this problem though when she gets extremely stressed out."

"This is the best part," Amy said with a smirk.

"She projectile vomits, Mom. It's disgusting. I've seen a video, she did it on national television."

"No way," Diane said, covering her face in shock. "She does not."

"I have the video favorited, want to see?" Stacie said, going to pull out her iPad, but Diane shook her head no. "She was in an acapella group back in college and she blew chunks all over when she started her solo. It was during the ICCAs. It's like some Exorcist shit, Mom."

"Please, Stace, no sex talk this Christmas," Chloe said as she walked into the kitchen, hearing the end of what Stacie was saying. "Sophie's still asking me if a blumpkin is a special type of pumpkin."

"Whoops," Stacie said, blushing a bit. "Sorry about that, I thought she was sleeping. Where is she anyway?"

"Spending quality time with Grandpa," she smiled. "I talked to Jesse last night, he's bringing his girlfriend. What's her name again?"

"Aubrey," Stacie said. "Let me tell you, she's not at all what I expected Jesse to date."

"I know," Chloe said. "Every time I talk to him, he doesn't sound too happy."

"I don't like this at all," Diane said, shaking her head. "Let's hope she's a lot better than Stacie's version of her, for Jesse's sake."

"Why do you always look so cute pregnant," Stacie said as she rubbed Chloe's bump. "You're like the cutest pregnant woman I've ever seen."

"Yeah, well I feel like I'm about to pop at any minute and I'm only seven months," she said. "But thank you."

"Mom! The prodigal son has returned," Hat said as he walked into the house.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said, giving him a hug. "Do not even _think_ of smoking pot in the house, Hat."

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"Because I know my own son."

"Very good, Mama," he said, hugging her again. "Anyone know why Jesse is just sitting in his car with some blonde who looks like she's about to throw up?"

"If that happens, we'll want to stand as far back as possible," Stacie said slyly to Bumper and Amy, who just snickered while Chloe shot her a look. "What? Don't give me that mom look."

"Behave," Chloe warned. She looked out the window and saw that Jesse was getting out of the car. "Look, he's coming."

Jesse sighed as he got out of the car, catching a glimpse of the curtain moving from his parent's house. He could tell how nervous Aubrey was just by how she was trying to control herself and calm down.

"Aubrey, come on," Jesse said, opening the door for her. "Let's go in."

"Do we have to?"

"Well, knowing my family, they're all watching us from the window right now. Which means my dad will be coming out the front door," he said and glanced over at the front door, where his dad was standing. "See?"

"Oh boy," she said, trying to calm herself down. "Okay, I can do this."

"My family isn't going to eat you," he said as he helped her out of the car.

"I just want them to like me, that's all."

"They will, don't worry," he said. "Hi Dad."

"Jesse, it's good to see you," Gary said, hugging Jesse. "Who's this?"

"This is Aubrey Posen, my girlfriend. Aubrey, this is Gary, my father."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," Aubrey said, shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too," Gary said, shooting his son a questioning look. "Come in, it's cold out."

"Aubrey, this is my mom, Diane. My sister, Chloe, and her daughter, Sophie. My brother Hat, my other brother Bumper and his wife, Amy. And you remember Stacie," Jesse said, introducing everyone since they were standing in the doorway.

"Thank you for having me," Aubrey said. "You have a lovely home."

"Why thank you," Diane said.

"Better keep the mops and buckets on hand this Christmas," Stacie muttered as she walked past Aubrey. "Never know what's going to come up."

"Stacie," Jesse said.

"Hi big brother," she smiled.

"Just because you're the baby doesn't mean you can still get away with shit," he said, pulling her over and putting her in a headlock. "You're 23 years old."

"But I'm still the baby," she said as she struggled to get out of his grip. "Get off, pain in the ass."

"I'll bring both of your bags up to your old room, Jesse," Gary said, picking up the suitcases. Aubrey nudged Jesse in the side.

"Uh, Dad, actually," he said awkwardly, knowing how his family would react to this. "Aubrey's kind of uncomfortable with sharing a room while we're here. Is there anywhere else open?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Diane said with a laugh. "You're telling me you two don't sleep together? You live together, don't you?"

"Mom," Jesse said, blushing slightly. "We do, she's just uncomfortable with it here, that's all."

"I guess we could find space," Diane said. "We'll just have to put you in Stacie's room."

"Wait, what?" Stacie said as she followed Diane upstairs. "What did you just say?"

"Chloe's pregnant, god only knows what is in Hat's room," Diane said.

"Put Jesse on the couch, not me!"

"Don't worry, darling," Diane said as she kissed Stacie's forehead. "Now I've given you a real reason to bitch and complain this whole holiday. That or go get a room at the Inn like Bumper did. I'm sure Daddy will pay for it."

"Thanks, Mom," she grumbled before walking away, shoving past Aubrey angrily.

"I hope I'm not putting anyone out," Aubrey said as she placed her suitcase on Stacie's bed.

"Stacie now has a real reason to not like you," Jesse joked until he saw the look on Aubrey's face. "And if you do that, she'll kill you. So please, don't."

"Oh my God, Stacie wasn't kidding," Diane whispered as she watched Aubrey.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing, dear," Diane said before walking out.

"They hate me, don't they," Aubrey said as she sat down.

"No, I don't think so," Jesse said as he sat down next to her. "Just don't be so tense. You're freaking out for no reason."

"I just want them to like me, Jesse. I told you. It means a lot to me," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know it does," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry."

* * *

"So, how did you and Jesse meet?"

"At work," Aubrey said and smiled at Jesse. "One of his co-workers was getting a divorce, and I was his attorney."

"Nice, making money off of people's misery," Hat said in an approving tone.

"Uh, yeah," Aubrey said, clearing her throat. "Anyway, I was dropping off some paperwork and I ran into Jesse and spilled his coffee all over the two of us."

"I'm sure that was the first of many substances Jesse was covered in," Stacie said to Amy, who started laughing.

"Stacie," Jesse warned. "Yeah, so I gave her my jacket and she asked for my number so she could return it."

"How cute," Chloe said, but not really meaning it. She picked up the empty pizza boxes and brought them into the kitchen. "I'll be going to sleep, the baby isn't being agreeable tonight."

"You need any help?" Jesse said, getting up to help Chloe.

"Uh, yeah," she nodded. "Why don't you all play charades or something?"

"Yeah," Stacie nodded enthusiastically. "I'll make up the clues."

"Come on, Jess. Help me upstairs," Chloe said in a tone that Jesse took as she wanted to talk to him. He followed his sister up to her bedroom and helped her on to the bed.

"What's up, Chlo?"

"Whatever happened to that other girl, Jesse?"

"What other girl?"

"You know who I'm talking about, don't play stupid."

"Alright, _Mom_," he said, rolling his eyes. "I haven't heard from her since we parted ways. Maybe three years now?"

"You sounded happy with her."

"I'm happy now, Chloe."

"Alright, let me rephrase that then. You sounded _happier_ with her."

"It's long over," Jesse said in frustration. "It's been over, I've moved on and I'm sure she has too."

"Jess, I just don't want you doing anything for the wrong reasons. Okay? You're my big brother, I want you to be happy."

"I know," he nodded. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Okay," she nodded, but wasn't convinced. "You going back downstairs?"

"I'm tired from the drive, I'm going to get to bed."

"You think it's safe to leave Aubrey down there with Stacie, Bumper, Amy and Hat?"

"Total immersion into the Swanson family," he shrugged. "Night, Chloe."

* * *

"Well, I guess Jesse's not coming back down," Stacie said after a few minutes of waiting. "Let's start, shall we?"

"Let Aubrey go first," Hat said. "She is the guest, after all."

"I've got the perfect one," Stacie said with a smirk.

"Okay," Aubrey said nervously as she took the paper and looked at it. The paper said 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding.'

"A movie," Hat guessed when Aubrey motioned toward the giant DVD collection the family had acquired over the years. She nodded and held up five fingers. "Five words."

"Fifth word," Bumper said and Aubrey acted out what she hoped was a bride. "Uh, funeral?"

"Death at a Funeral?" Fat Amy guessed.

"No, that's four words," Stacie said.

"Bride?"

"Wedding!" Hat yelled out and Aubrey nodded. "I'm good at this."

"Third word," Stacie said, following Aubrey's gestures. "Oh my God."

"What?" Bumper said. He looked at Aubrey and saw she was pointing in some direction. "I don't get it?"

"You're totally pointing at Amy. I can't believe you, that's so rude," Stacie said, trying to hide her smirk.

"I'm a clue?" Amy said. "Gorgeous? Drop Dead Gorgeous? Australia? Kangaroo Jack!"

"I wasn't pointing at her," Aubrey said, feeling herself start to stress out. "Excuse me."

"Make sure you make it in the toilet," Stacie called out after her as she laughed.

"I still don't get it," Bumper said as he took the paper from Stacie. "My Big Fat Greek Wedding. Oh."

"Stacie, stop being a bitch," Hat said, throwing a pillow at his baby sister. "She totally wasn't pointing at Amy."

"I introduced myself as Fat Amy when we first met, like I would care if she used me as the clue," Amy said. "You're a brat, Stacie."

"I try," she shrugged. "That's what baby sisters are for."

Aubrey ran up to Stacie's bedroom and sat down on the bed, trying to control her breathing and her incredible urge to vomit everywhere. She reached for her phone and called the one person she was hoping could help her.

"_Dude, do you realize what time it is?_"

"They hate me. I need you here for emotional support."

"_You're asking the wrong person for that, sister dearest._"

"Please, I'll do anything."

"_Well, I really don't want to spend Christmas with Shelia. No offense, but your mother is intolerable around the holidays. I'll come upstate by you. I'll be there tomorrow morning_."

"I owe you. You're the best. I can't do this by myself."

"_Text me the address. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going back to sleep._"

"Night."

* * *

**So, here's the new story. If anyone has seen The Family Stone, that's what it's mainly based on. There's another movie as well, so if anyone guesses I'll give a preview of the little I have written of the next chapter.**

**I don't have a lot of this written yet, and it might be a short story. Hopefully you all like it.**

**Oh, and anyone have any opinions on the potentially dating Skylar Astin & Anna Camp? I actually think it's adorable, but now I'm not so sure if they're dating since they were in some play together. I kinda hope they are though, I think they're really cute together lol. **

**Anyway, let me know what you thought of the first chapter. Hate it? Love it? Don't really care about it? Anything lol. Thanks everyone :)**


	2. Chapter Two

******I'm so happy everyone seems to like the idea for this story :)**

* * *

******Chapter Two**

* * *

"What the hell happened last night?" Jesse asked as he walked into the kitchen where the whole family was.

"What are you talking about?" Diane asked.

"Someone said something to Aubrey. She's really upset. She packed up all her stuff and got a room at the Inn and she called her sister. I talked her out of leaving, but the sister is still coming."

"She called her sister? Who does that?" Stacie joked. "Does she spontaneously vomit too?"

"Enough," Jesse said angrily. "I've never met her sister. I didn't even know she had a sister, and now she's coming here to spend Christmas with us rather than her family."

"You didn't even know she had a sister?" Diane said skeptically. "How well do you really know this girl, son?"  
"That's beside the point, Mom," Jesse said, pinching his nose in frustration. "Now I need to go pick up her sister at the bus stop."

"I'll come with you," Bumper said. "This is like some soap opera shit. We'll find out who the sister is and maybe it's Jesse's baby mama from a fling he had years ago."

"What?" Jesse said, paling a bit.

"He's been watching too many soap operas during the day," Amy said, rolling her eyes. "He's more of a woman that I am."

"Right," Jesse said, feeling a bit better until he caught Chloe's eye. "Come on, Bumper."

"Any idea what this mysterious sister looks like?" Bumper asked as he stood at the bus stop with Jesse, waiting for the coach bus that was carrying Aubrey's sister.

"No. I told you, I didn't even know she had a sister," Jesse sighed, running a hand through his hair. "This is awful."

"She brought it on herself."

"No, Stacie started with her, and now we have a sister I've never met before coming to Christmas," Jesse said.

"Maybe she's a crazy ax murderer, coming to chop off Stacie's head for being such a bitch to her."

"Shut up, Bumper," Jesse said, rolling his eyes but unable to keep the smile off his face. "You're insane."

"Nothing I haven't heard before," he said. "Looks like we're about to find out who she is."

Jesse and Bumper waited as the bus unloaded. An elderly couple came off first, followed by a couple of college-aged kids who were coming home for the holidays. Then, she finally stepped off. Someone he never thought he'd see again.

"Beca?" Jesse said as walked off the bus.

"Jesse?" she said in shock.

"You two know each other? Is she like a partner you have that you're bringing home to start more trouble?" Bumper asked with a smirk. "I'm Jesse's little brother, by the way."

"You're right on the little part," she said.

"You're one to talk."

"What are you doing here?" Jesse asked.

"My sister called me," she said as she took her luggage from the driver as he unloaded the luggage space under the bus. "Said her boyfriend's family hated her and needed me to come here. Who are you waiting for?"

"Aubrey's sister," Jesse said, staring at Beca.

"He's the boyfriend and we're the family," Bumper said with a smirk.

"Oh, shit," Beca said, groaning. "That's just my luck."

"This is going to be the best Christmas we've had in a long time."

* * *

Jesse drove back to his house, the car filled with awkward silence for the short trip. He pulled into the driveway and got out to get Beca's bags out of the trunk.

"I think you've got this covered, big bro. I'll be inside," Bumper said as he walked into the house.

"And here I thought I'd get a quiet Christmas," Beca sighed as she leaned against the car, watching Jesse unload her bags.

"I had no idea you were Aubrey's sister."

"_Step_-sister," Beca corrected. "Her mother is the she-devil that married my father."

"Oh, I remember her," Jesse said.

"I'm sure you've met her while you were dating Aubrey," Beca said but Jesse shook his head.

"Nope. Otherwise I would have realized you two were step-sisters, or cousins or something. I don't know," he sighed.

"Does anyone know? I'm guessing Bumper doesn't since he didn't say anything to me."

"Chloe knows. My sister, the one who's pregnant. My other sister, Stacie, is the reason why you're here right now. She's not really a fan of Aubrey."

"She does tend to rub people the wrong way."

"Yeah, she does," Jesse said quietly.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say Aubrey was the blonde I saw you with at the concert, wasn't she?" Beca said and nodded at Jesse's silence.

"I had no idea. I met her in the office, and gave her my number and we went on a date. I hadn't heard anything from you and you didn't answer any of my calls. Of all nights to run into you," he said, shaking his head.

"We weren't a real couple anyway," she shrugged. "Just together because of the circumstances."

"Don't say that," he shook his head.

"No, but it's true. What's it like dating Aubrey anyway? I always wondered what type of guy she was going to end up with. I figured some boring stockbroker; not you, nerd."

"It's fine," he said, but Beca wasn't convinced. His heart fluttered a bit when she called him nerd, like she used to.

"Listen, she's my step-sister so I'm pretty much obligated to tell you not to hurt her, and she's really not too bad once she gets over her perfectionist attitude," Beca said. "However, I know the type of guy you are and I don't want you to end up with her if you're not happy, because you deserve to be happy. The both of you deserve to be happy."

"What about you? Are you happy?"

"Well, my happiness is not your concern," she said. "Let's just try to make it through the holidays without any problems, if you know what I mean."

"I think Stacie's trying to make it happen," Jesse said with a sigh.

"I like your sister, then," Beca laughed. "But your family seem like good people, and I wouldn't subject them to Pukegate, the Christmas edition."

"I appreciate that."

"Carry my stuff in, nerd. It's cold outside," she said with a smirk as she walked toward his front door and opened it, finding his family standing by the window and Aubrey on the stairs. "Hello Bree. Hi Swansons."

"You two were out there for a while," Aubrey noted.

"Just catching up," Beca said. "Jesse and I go way back."

"Oh," Aubrey said.

"I'm Beca Mitchell, Aubrey's step-sister," Beca said as she walked over to Jesse's parents. "I'm sorry if me being here is ruining any plans."

"Nonsense, it's Christmas. The more, the merrier," Diane said happily. "I'm Diane, this is my husband Gary."

"It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Chloe," Chloe said when Beca walked over to her. She pulled Beca in for a hug and whispered in your ear. "I know about you and Jesse."

"Well, that's comforting," Beca said nervously as she pulled away.

"Secret's safe with me," she said sincerely. "This is Stacie. You met Bumper, that's his wife, Amy. Our other brother, Hat, is out with friends."

"Five kids, not bad," Beca said as she smirked at Diane and Gary. "I give you a lot of credit, Mrs. Swanson."

"Please, call me Diane," she said, smiling at Beca. She was really starting to like her. "Where are you staying while you're in town?"

"I have a room at the Inn. I'll check in there later," Beca said.

"There's plenty room here."

"No, you've definitely got a full house. I wouldn't want to intrude more than I already am," Beca said politely. "Thank you, though."

"Well, how about something to drink?"

"Is alcohol an option?"

"Beca," Aubrey scolded. "Seriously?"

"What? You sit on a coach bus for four hours and see how happy you are," Beca rolled her eyes. "I was just asking. Sheesh, relax, Aubrey."

"I can whip up an Irish coffee for you," Gary said warmly. "I could use one myself."

"Sounds great, Mr. Swanson," she said, following him into the kitchen.

"Stacie, you know who I ran into in the store the other day?" Diane said as she piled a plate with cookies to place them on the table.

"No, who Mom?" Stacie said boredly.

"Mrs. Applebaum. She told me Benji was back in town. Said he was asking if you were coming in for the holidays as well."

"Mom, don't even," Stacie said.

"Benji popped Stacie's cherry," Diane said in a loud whisper. Beca almost spit out her coffee and Aubrey's eyes widened in shock at what the older woman just said.

"Mom!"

"What? It's old news, sweetie," she said dismissively.

"I like your parents, nerd," Beca said to Jesse when we walked over by her to get his own coffee.

"They're good people," Jesse said with a smile. "Annoying, but good."

"Nerd?" Aubrey said quietly as she watched Beca and Jesse talk, standing on the side and feeling like an outsider.

"Mommy, I smell cookies," Sophie said as she ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "No one told me about cookies."

"I'm sorry, baby," Chloe said as she pulled Sophie close to her. "There are cookies here."

"I can see that," she nodded as she climbed onto the chair next to Chloe. "Who's that?"

"That's Beca, she's Aubrey's sister," Chloe explained.

"Beca, do you like tea parties?" Sophie asked.

"That depends," Beca smiled. "Are you having a tea party, Miss Sophie?"

"Yes I am," she nodded happily. "You can be invited if you want."

"I would love too."

"Okay, let's go," Sophie said, getting out of her chair and running over to Beca. She grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her along with her.

"Aubrey, go with them," Jesse said, nudging Aubrey.

"Oh no, it's okay," she said awkwardly. "I, uh, wasn't invited."

Beca stopped in the hallway before the stairs and tapped Sophie's shoulder. She bent down to her level and whispered in her ear.

"Okay," Sophie said and ran over to Aubrey. "Come on, let's go have a tea party."

Aubrey followed the five year old up the stairs for the tea party. Beca hung back for a minute and caught Jesse's eye. He mouthed a 'thank you', to which she just shrugged in response before heading upstairs.

"She's lovely, Jesse," Diane said once they were out of earshot.

"Who?"

"Beca, of course."

"Oh, uh, yeah," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "She's something."

"You couldn't meet that sister first and date her?" Stacie said.

"Technically I did meet her first, we just never dated," he said, lying a bit. "I had no idea they were step-sisters though. I never thought I'd see Beca again, we fell out of touch a few years back."

"Maybe it's a sign, Jesse," Chloe said quietly as she walked past him. "Maybe it's fate."

"What's fate?" Amy asked, hearing what Chloe had said.

"That Benji's back in town. I rather liked him. I think I'll invite him over while we're all still in town, actually," Jesse said, deflecting the attention off of him and onto Stacie. "What do you think, Mom?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, honey."

"Not cool, Jesse, not cool," Stacie muttered, putting her head down to try to block out her mother's ranting.

* * *

"Sophie, time to get washed up!" Chloe called up the stairs. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Okay, Mommy!" Sophie said, running out of the room and leaving Aubrey and Beca alone.

"So, you seem rather comfortable here," Aubrey said as she put the tea set away that Sophie had been playing with.

"They're nice people," Beca said, noticing Aubrey's tone. "Why?"

"Strange how you never mentioned you knew Jesse. Knew him pretty well from the way you're acting around him. You, who doesn't let anyone in, is extremely friendly with _my_ boyfriend."

"Okay, first of all," Beca said defensively. "I didn't know Jesse was your boyfriend. You didn't bring him around for those unfortunately family dinners, you barely even spoke about him, let alone mention his last name. How was I supposed to know that of all the Jesse's out there in the world, you were dating the one I knew?"

"How do you know him anyway? He works with movies. You hate movies."

"He's still in the music industry, just a different aspect of it. I was helping him with a piece he was composing. He's an amazing composer, just awful at editing the stuff."

"Oh," she said. "I've never heard his work before."

"You live with the guy. He practically eats, sleeps, and breathes music and movies. He used to fall asleep at the piano when I knew him, how have you not heard anything?"

"He doesn't play finished pieces all that much at home, that's all," Aubrey said.

"You gotta stop being so uptight, Aubrey," Beca rolled her eyes.

"They don't like me, Beca. I know they don't."

"It's all in your head," she said dismissively. "Just loosen up."

"Fine," she huffed before walking away, leaving Beca alone.

Beca could tell right away that something had changed in Jesse, and at first she couldn't put her finger on it. Now she knew exactly what it was. Or rather, _who_ it was.

* * *

**I'm sure it's really no surprise that Beca is Aubrey's step-sister in this. Benji will be in this story too, and I'm going to try to incorporate some other people as well. I don't think this story is going to be long at all. I'm guessing it'll be maybe ten chapters. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, I was surprised by how many people liked it. I see all the reviews and wish I could reply to them all, but unfortunately I can't reply to the anons (even if the anons have names they use everytime lol). I do see them all though, and read them. I appreciate it all so much, so thank you :)**

**So, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Take any guesses on what the second movie is that I'm using for this. Guesses will earn a preview of the next chapter :) **


	3. Chapter Three

**Seriously can't get over how the response to this story. You guys are awesome. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"How was the tea party?" Jesse asked as Aubrey walked downstairs with Beca behind her.

"Fine," Aubrey said with a smile.

"Sophie served the finest tea I ever had," Beca said when Jesse looked at her.

"It was empty, Beca."

"You must have been a joy as a child," Beca rolled her eyes as she pushed past her. "Parents probably didn't have to worry about telling their kids Santa didn't exist, I'm sure you did it for them."

"Beca!" Aubrey exclaimed and then turned to Jesse since he was laughing. "Don't laugh, it's not funny."

"Right, not funny at all," Jesse said, smirking a bit. "Lighten up, Aubrey."

"Thanks," she huffed as she followed Beca into the dining room.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something quick?" Jesse asked.

"Sure, sweetheart," Diane said, having a feeling she knew what he was going to ask for. They walked into her bedroom and she sat down on the bed, Jesse sitting at the desk. "So, what's up?"

"Remember when I was leaving for college and you got all emotional? You said that if I met a girl and wanted to get married, I would have to come to you first and get Grandma's engagement ring."

"Jesse," she said, shaking her head no. "I can't give you the ring, especially if you intend on giving it to Aubrey."

"Why not?"

"You barely know the girl, honey. You didn't even know she had a sister!"

"There's a lot of couples that don't meet the families until after," Jesse said.

"Yeah? And tell me, how long do those marriages last?"

"I don't know the statistics on it, Mom," he rolled his eyes. "So, you're not going to give me the ring?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Fine," he said, walking out without a second glance. Diane sighed, taking her glasses off and rubbing at her eyes. She didn't like having to deny Jesse, but she just couldn't give him the ring.

"Everything alright, Jess?" Chloe said when Jesse walking into the kitchen clearly annoyed.

"Great, just great," he said. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Almost, go sit," Chloe said, giving him a questioning look.

"Mom, Dad, hope you don't mind. I brought Donald over for dinner," Hat said when he walked into the house. "Looks like we've already got another person over for dinner. Hello."

"Hi, I'm Beca," she said. "Aubrey's step-sister."

"So I have to ask, was Bumper's guess correct when she'd wind up being Jesse's baby mama from a past fling?" he asked jokingly.

"Uh," Beca said, looking at Jesse, who looked like he was about to pass out. "Yeah, okay," she scoffed, playing it off. "I didn't even want to be friends with him at first, so let's not go that far."

"You two know each other?"

"Met through work a while back," Jesse said.

"He annoyed the crap out of me until I couldn't take it anymore and figured he wouldn't be as annoying if I let him talk to me, but I was wrong."

"Jesse is a persistent bastard," Hat agreed. "I'm sure he annoyed Aubrey until she decided to go out with him."

"No," she said quietly, shaking her head.

"I asked her out on a date when she called," Jesse said, not wanting to cause an issue. "I had completely intended on being the persistent bastard I usually am, but something had come up."

"Oh," Beca said, looking at Jesse then looking away. "You're lucky, Bree. He's super irritating. I wanted to choke him but I realized I needed him for work, so that didn't happen."

"Good thing it didn't happen," Jesse said, jokingly narrowing his eyes at her. "Donald, stop flirting with my baby sister. It's disgusting."

"I wasn't flirting," Donald said defensively. "I was merely having a conversation with her, that's all."

"Conversation my ass," Jesse muttered.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Beca asked as she got up from the dining room table. Gary was carving the turkey and Diane had come back from her bedroom and was starting on a salad.

"No, go sit. We're almost done. Have a drink," Diane said with a smile. "Thank you for the offer, though."

"Okay," Beca said, returning to her seat next to Stacie and across from Jesse and Aubrey.

* * *

"Sorry we're late. The elevator at the Inn broke and Amy was too tired to walk down the stairs," Bumper said as they walked into the dining room and sat down at the table, which was filled with all different types of food.

"Your son wouldn't step away from the mirror for half an hour, so I fell asleep and it takes me a while to get ready to do things," she said.

"Now that everyone is here, we can say grace," Gary said.

"Grace?" Jesse said with a smirk. "She died thirty years ago."

"The blessing," Beca shot back.

"Very good, Mitchell. Looks like I did get through to you," he said with a smile.

"I don't get it," Aubrey whispered to Jesse, who looked pained when she said that, which made Beca laugh.

"Now that that's over," Gary said in an amused tone. "Thank you for the wonderful meal we're able to have and to share with friends and family on this holiday."

"Amen," everyone said together.

"So, Bumper and Hat are unusual names," Beca said a little while into dinner.

"Beca," Aubrey warned.

"What? I'm just wondering if they actually named their children Bumper and Hat, what drugs they were on when they did, and if they have anymore because that must have been some good stuff," Beca said with a laugh.

"Bumper's actual name is Adam and Hat is really Elliot," Diane said with a smile.

"So, how did you arrive at those nicknames then?"

"Pretty self-explanatory, actually," Gary said. "Hat used to have the craziest hats when he was younger. I'm talking the propeller beanies and cowboy hats and anything you could think of, he had. His classmates started calling him Hat, and it just caught on."

"Not too bad," Beca said. "What about Bumper?"

"I used to run into walls," Bumper said and saw the look Beca had on her face. "I'm serious. My grandfather called me Bumper and it kind of stuck."

"That's sweet," Beca said. "The running into walls explains so much."

"Beca," Aubrey said again.

"Relax, Bree," Beca said, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Bumper and Hat are nothing," Stacie snorted. "They have a friend named Unicycle."

"Did he have an unfortunate experience with a unicycle?"

"No, he just rides it everywhere."

"What? Does he think he's a circus clown or something?"

"I like clowns," Aubrey said.

"Yuck, they creep me out," Beca said with a shiver before turning to Diane. "Everyone in this family is rather close in age from what I'm gathering."

"No more than two years apart," Diane said.

"Wow," Beca said, nodding approvingly. "Not bad, Mr. Swanson."

"I tried," he said with a smirk as he shrugged.

"And you definitely succeeded," Beca laughed. "How old is everyone again? I know Jesse is 30."

"Chloe is 28, Hat is 26, Bumper is 24, and Stacie is 23," Gary told her.

"We're Irish twins," Bumper said as he pulled Stacie's hair and she threw a carrot at him.

"Irish twins?" Aubrey asked.

"You call siblings who are born less than a year apart Irish twins," Jesse explained.

"Why?"

"It's just a saying, Aubrey," Beca said. "Not everyone needs an explanation."

"Oh," she said quietly. Aubrey couldn't help but be a little jealous of how easily Beca was getting along with Jesse's family, especially since she wasn't the girlfriend. She turned to Bumper and Amy to try to talk to them. "How long have you two been married?"

"Three years," Amy said. "Married him just so I could get my green card. We were young, but I wanted to stay in the country."

"Completely understandable," Beca nodded with a smirk.

"And my irresistibly good looks," Bumper said. "Which hopefully we'll be passing on to a future Swanson."

"You two are trying?" Aubrey asked.

"We were, but one of us is broken," Amy joked. "I've either got bad eggs or he's got bad sperm. We got checked last week, so we're waiting to find out our best options."

"Great dinner time conversation," Hat said. "I love a little sperm with my steak."

"Doesn't everyone," Chloe said and laughed. "Thank God Sophie was tired after she ate so quickly. Don't need another one of those conversations with her."

"We've been looking into surrogacy, adoption, and IVF treatments," Bumper explained. "It's just extremely expensive."

"Maybe it's a sign," Aubrey said, and received some questioning looks.

"A sign for what, exactly?"

"Well, what I mean is that, not everyone is meant to be parents," she said.

"What makes you think we're not meant to be parents?" Amy said defensively.

"I, I was just saying. Like, when a woman miscarriages, it could be for the best," Aubrey tried. Beca's fork fell out of her hand and clattered on the plate.

"Sorry," she said quietly, not looking up from her plate. She felt Jesse's eyes on her. "Aubrey, stop."

"I'm just saying."

"Just stop, please."

"Like, look what happened with you, Beca," she said and Beca gasped. "It worked out for the best, right?"

"That's enough," Gary said, seeing how uncomfortable Beca was.

"That's not exactly how I see it, Aubrey," Beca said, glancing up at Jesse and wishing things turned out differently.

"But look how successful you are now. A baby would have only ruined that."

"Not everything in life is about being successful, Aubrey," Jesse said coldly. "Losing a baby is difficult for both parents. It's the worst feeling ever, it changes everything for the worst."

"What do you know about that?" Aubrey questioned.

"I, I would just assume," Jesse stuttered, avoiding Beca's glare.

"Um, thank you for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Swanson," Beca said, getting up from the table. "Thank you for having me. Merry Christmas."

"Beca, Beca wait," Jesse said, getting up to follow her but Aubrey grabbed his wrist.

"Jesse?"

"Don't," he said, pulling his wrist out of her grasp and following Beca to the door. "Beca, don't go."

"It's better if I go," she said, pulling on her coat. "Aubrey can't go since she's your girlfriend, and I don't want to further embarrass myself in front of your family by killing my own sister on Christmas Eve."

"I don't think Stacie would mind at all. You'd probably become her best friend," he joked, but it didn't work. He took her face in his hands and wiped away the tears that were silently falling. "Stay."

"Merry Christmas, Jesse," she said, opening the door and walking away from him. He stood frozen at the door, not knowing what to do.

"You're going to go after her, right?" Chloe said when she came up behind him.

"Eventually," he sighed. "It's best giving her some space. I would know."

"I'm the only one who knows, Jess. So don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she told him. "At least you have an excuse to go get her."

"What excuse would that be?"

"She left her luggage here," Chloe said with a smirk as she pointed down at the floor.

* * *

**So, I think the second movie is pretty obvious now lol. I used Rosie and Marco's storyline from What to Expect When You're Expecting. To the few people who guessed correctly, good job.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, thanks everyone :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"I, uh," Aubrey said, not sure what to do. "Excuse me." She ran upstairs, right past Jesse and into Stacie's room and started to cry. After a few minutes, she heard a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?"

"I guess," she sighed, wiping the tears away from her face.

"I think you could use a night out," Hat said, sitting next to her on the bed. "You seem a little uptight. When's the last time you've had your hair down?"

"My hair is down," she sniffled.

"Grab a jacket, you're coming with me and Donald," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the bed. "I'll tell my brother I'm driving you to the Inn since it's on the way to the bar that I'm going to with Donald and meeting up with a few other people, but you're coming with us. Okay?"

"Okay," she said quietly, following him out.

"Go wait in the car," he told her, unlocking it with the remote before heading into the dining room. "Aubrey said she was going to stay at the Inn tonight, and I offered to drive her there."

"We have to go back there anyway, we can drive her," Bumper said. "Even though she did just call us potentially bad parents."

"Donald and I are going to meet Uni and Benji at O'Learys for a few drinks," Hat said. "Is it alright if I drive her, Jess?"

"Yeah, fine," Jesse said, picking at the food left on his plate. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. Let's go," Hat said, pulling Donald out of his chair.

"Lemme guess, she's coming with us," Donald said quietly as they left the house and walked over to the car.

"I don't think she's as bad as she seems. She just needs to loosen up a bit, have some fun," Hat said. "We're exactly the guys to show her how to do that."

"Okay, but when Jesse finds out we brought his girlfriend to a bar with a bunch of other guys to get her drunk, this is all on you buddy. He'll probably think twice about killing family," Donald said, sliding into the backseat of Hat's car.

"I don't think it'll be that much of a problem, to be honest," Hat said, glancing over at Aubrey. "Ready?"

"Lets go."

* * *

"Jesse, you don't love her," Chloe said as she placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of her brother and sat down across from him at the island. "I know you don't."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm your sister," she rolled her eyes. "I know that look in your eyes when you love something, or someone. You don't have that look anymore, that spark. You just seem lifeless lately, and I hate it."

"Well," he said, shrugging a bit. "I'm going to ask her to marry me, Chloe. Once Mom gives me the ring, of course."

"Don't do it," she said softly, shaking her head. "You're doing it for the wrong reasons."

"What makes you say that?"

"Like I said, I know," she said. "I know how hard it was when Beca turned you away after the miscarriage, and I can't blame her for doing that, even though you're my big brother and I hated seeing you so hurt. That's one of the worst things a woman could go through, no matter if she wanted the baby or not. But she's the girl for you, Jess, not Aubrey. She makes you laugh, and smile, and you look like yourself again. You look like the brother I grew up with when you talk to her."

"She doesn't want me, Chloe," Jesse said sadly, staring down into his mug. "It's too painful for her. We've been through this."

"She's just scared. Plus, there's the little issue that you've been dating her step-sister for a year."

"Aubrey was safe, you know? I had no idea she was Beca's step-sister until Beca showed up at the bus stop. Aubrey knows exactly what she wants in life, how she's going to get there, and always has a plan. She's completely different from Beca, and at the time I thought that's what I needed. I guess I just got comfortable, and then everything happened, and I thought that now would be the best time to get married."

"No one wants to see you get married because of what's going on, Jesse. Mom doesn't want that. She wants you to be happy. That's why she won't give you the ring."

"I know."

"Just, think it over before you do anything, Jess. Okay?"

"Okay," he nodded. "Thanks, Chloe."

"That's what sisters are for," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek before leaving him with his own thoughts. "Oh, Jesse?"

"What?"

"I think it's time to return Beca's luggage, don't you think? Especially since Aubrey's gone."

"Right, she's at the Inn," Jesse sighed. "Which means I should probably bring her back here."

"Or she could stay there and you can stop trying to be the perfect son who gets married and be the happy son."

"Chloe," he sighed again.

"Just go bring Beca back her luggage. I'm sure she wants her clothes back."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Unicycle said as he took a sip of his beer. "You get stressed out to the point you throw up."

"Not just throw up," Hat said. "She projectile vomits. I've seen the video. Pretty impressive."

"It's disgusting, actually," Aubrey said, taking a sip of her own drink. "It's disgusting that I do that and disgusting that I actually reach that point."

"Why do you reach that point?" Donald asked.

"My job and my life is stressful," she said simply.

"Living with Jesse can't be that stressful, I did it for years," Hat said.

"Living with Jesse is great, he's great," she said. "It's just, I have a problem with perfection and I put a lot of pressure on myself."

"No need to be perfect around us," Uni said, ordering a round of shots for all of them. "I think you could use this."

"Yeah, that I could," she said, downing her shot and then another. "Sorry."

"No problem, I'll just take Hat's since he drove," he smirked.

"Asshole," Hat muttered. "Oh look, Applebaum's here."

"The guy who took Stacie's virginity?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes, and he loves to be referred to as that," Donald said with a laugh. "Benji! Over here!"

"Hey guys," he said and looked at Aubrey. "I'm Benji."

"I'm Aubrey," she said shaking his head. "Sit down, Benji. We need to have a little chat."

"Uh, what?"

"Humor her," Hat said with a smirk. "Aubrey is Jesse's girlfriend."

"Okay," he said slowly.

"Why does Stacie hate me?"

"I haven't seen Stacie in a long time," Benji said. "I wouldn't know why."

"I was so nice to her, you know? I brought her to one of the best restaurants in New York, and she treats me like shit."

"Stacie's a bitch," Uni said.

"That's my baby sister," Hat said warningly to him. "But she can be a bit tactless, I admit."

"I just wanted to be liked by everyone," Aubrey said sadly, sliding the beer bottle between her hands. "I get so nervous, and then I say things I shouldn't say. Like what I said at dinner."

"Yeah, that was bad," Donald said. "You called out your sister."

"I didn't mean too," Aubrey said. "Beca and I haven't always been closed, we used to not get along at all. Then she told me she was pregnant and I was so happy for her and that she actually told me about it, because I always figured I'd find out I had a niece or nephew way after it was born. I thought saying that what happened was for the best would help, obviously not though."

"Yeah, no. I would assume a lot of women don't like saying that's for the best," Hat said. "It's alright though, family can't hate each other for too long."

"You haven't seen my family," she mumbled. "My dad was controlling and I was never a good enough daughter. My mom divorced him and married Dr. Mitchell, who's really great but then Beca comes along with him and she's mad at the world because her parents got divorced and she's stuck with me as a sister."

"I'm sorry, Aubrey," Hat said, resting his hand on her arm comfortingly.

"It's not your fault," she said, smiling at him. "But thank you."

"So, Stacie's been talking about me?" Benji said.

"No, her mom has though," Aubrey said with a smirk.

* * *

Gary sat down next to his oldest daughter on the couch as she watched Miracle on 34th Street. Sophie was upstairs in bed, but Chloe couldn't sleep so she came downstairs by Stacie. Stacie had fallen asleep halfway through the movie.

"She's nice like this," Gary said as he wrapped his arm around Chloe and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nice and quiet," Chloe said. They watched the movie in silence until Chloe just had to ask. "It's not good, isn't it?

"No, it's not," Gary said quietly, knowing what she meant. "We found out a few weeks ago. Your mom wanted to wait until after the holidays."

"Any idea how long?

"No," he shook his head. "It's going to be okay though."

"I know," Chloe said, nodding her head a little, but not entirely convinced.

"Who else knows?"

"Jesse kind of figured. Stacie and Hat don't know yet though. Bumper doesn't either."

"We'll be okay," Gary said, kissing the top of Chloe's head.

* * *

**I know I said this story will probably be ten chapters, but it might less than that lol. I try not to drag my stories out, and this one is set over a really short time period. It won't be rushed though, promise lol.**

**Leave a review, let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter Five

******I can't believe this story has reached 100 reviews already, that's insane. You guys are awesome :)**

* * *

******Chapter Five**

* * *

"Jesse," Beca sighed as she opened the door of her hotel room and found him standing there. "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?"

"No," she said as she walked over to the bed. Jesse walked in and shut the door behind him. "There's nothing to talk about."

"I beg to differ," he said, sitting down next to her. "There's a lot to talk about."

"Like how you're dating my step-sister?"

"That's one of the things," he said.

"I don't want to talk about that," she said coldly, knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"You're not the only one who lost someone, Beca. I did too."

"No. That was a way out for you, and you took advantage of it."

"I didn't want a way out," he said, grabbing her hands in his. "I wanted to be with you. I wanted to get through that tough time together, not apart. You wouldn't answer my calls; you would ignore me in public. You gave me no other options except to attempt to move on. Which I kind of did, but not really."

"It was too hard to look at you," she said quietly. "Seeing you was just a constant reminder of what I lost."

"What we lost."

"It's my fault, Jesse," she said, sniffling a bit as she tried not to cry. "I wished it when I first found out."

"It's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault."

"We could have been a family, but I ruined that because I wasn't strong enough."

"Don't say that," he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Come back to the house tonight. I don't want you alone."

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, Jesse."

"I know, but I'd feel better. Please, Beca."

"You have a lot of people at your house already, I don't want to burden your parents."

"You're coming back with me, end of story," he said, grabbing her suitcase before she could unpack it. "Come on now."

"Jesse," she whined, but it was no use.

"Can you come on, already?"

"Learn some patience, buddy," she grumbled as she grabbed her jacket.

"One minute," Jesse said as he walked over to the reception desk when they were in the lobby. "Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me what room Aubrey Posen checked into."

"There's no Aubrey Posen staying here, sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she nodded.

"Thank you," he said before walking back to Beca. "Hat said he was dropping Aubrey off here on the way to the bar."

"Maybe she decided he needed a drink. I sure as hell could have used one," she muttered.

"Alright, let's go back to my house," he said, picking her luggage back up.

"Shouldn't we go get Aubrey?"

"No, she's in good hands. My brother won't let anything happen to her," he said. "Let's get back to the house."

Everyone was asleep by the time they got back. He led Beca up to his bedroom and dropped her luggage on the floor.

"You know," Beca said quietly as she stared out the window. "It'll be a little over two years since it happened."

"Two years, one week and five days," Jesse said to her. She turned around in shock and he just shrugged. "I may not have been as badly affected as you were, but it hurt for me too, Becs."

"I was such an idiot," she sighed, leaning against the wall. "I should have reacted better. I should have realized that you didn't want an out."

"I was an idiot too. You were right; I didn't even take you out on a real date during the whole thing. We were together because of the circumstances," he said and he saw a flash of hurt pass through Beca's eyes. "But I wanted to stay with you no matter what. I wanted to be a real couple with you, more than anything."

"Really?" she said.

"Really," he repeated with a nod. He cleared his throat after a few minutes, the air filled with a weird tension. "So, wanna watch a movie?"

"Not really," she smirked. "When did I ever want to willingly watch a movie?"

"Your movication obviously stuck though," he said. "Come on, please? It's been a while since I watched a movie with someone."

"You have Aubrey."

"She doesn't watch movies either," he said. "I can imagine you two bonded over that."

"You're telling me that you don't force Aubrey into watching movies with you, but you once pinned me down to watch The Hangover," Beca said. "What the hell?"

"I made the mistake of watching The Exorcist with Aubrey one night and cracking a joke at the part when she pukes," Jesse said and Beca nodded in understanding. "She refused to watch anymore movies with me after that. So I watch them alone."

"Well," Beca said, pushing off the wall and walking over to the extensive movie collection he still had in his childhood bedroom and pulled a DVD off the shelf. "I was always fond of this movie."

"Really now?" he said.

"Yes. So, we can watch it and I won't complain and I'll try not to fall asleep," she said. "Only because it's Christmas, nerd."

"Is this my Christmas present?"

"Sure, saves me from spending money," she laughed as she put the DVD in and climbed back onto his bed. She planned on sitting a respectable distance away from him, but he clearly had other plans when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

"This is the best Christmas present ever, Becs," he sighed.

"_Don't you forget about me. I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby_," Beca sang quietly as the opening scene of The Breakfast Club began to play.

"Singing our song?"

"We don't have a song," she said.

"We used to," he said. "This is our movie too. Watched it the night you told me you were pregnant."

"I cried myself to sleep with this on the night I lost the baby," she said. "We were going to name the baby Casey, remember?"

"Of course. We were going to spell it K-A-C-I if it was a girl so she could have a four letter name like yours," he said with a smile.

"I have dreams sometimes, of what it would have been like," she said after a few minutes. "You know, if I hadn't miscarried and if we stayed together and had the baby. I'd never mention this again to anyone else because it's way too girly and sentimental for me, but they were good dreams."

"What was it like?"

"It was great," she said with a smile. "You'd be teaching him to ride a bike, or I'd teach her how to read. You would force us to watch movies every night because you needed to get to the baby early so she or he didn't end up like me."

"Sounds like the perfect life."

"Too bad it's only in my dreams," she sighed. "It's kind of late, nerd. Maybe I should go upstairs and sleep in Stacie's room with Aubrey."

"Nope, you're staying right here with me," he said, tightening his hold around her. "Right where you belong."

* * *

"Can't believe you invited Benji over for Christmas breakfast," Hat said as they headed home from O'Learys. "Stacie's going to freak."

"I'll make her a little bit uncomfortable. The least I could do," she said and then stopped. "I'm sorry, she's your sister. I shouldn't be saying this to you."

"No, go ahead," he smiled. "I like to watch Stacie squirm a bit, it's part of the joys of being an older brother. Besides, you seem like yourself right now. I don't want that to stop."

"I do feel like myself," she said, looking out the window at the snow falling. "An extremely drunk version of myself who is planning how to get up those stairs at the Inn."

"You're staying at my house, remember?"

"Right," she nodded. "I haven't felt like myself in a long time."

"Why's that?"

"Dunno," she shrugged. "Started dating Jesse, started getting really into my work. Lost who I was along the way."

"You think you found yourself again?"

"Maybe," she sighed. "Jesse's great, he's really great, you know? Nicest guy, so talented, really hot."

"Yeah, he's a chick magnet," Hat said with a smirk. "I'm sensing a but."

"But things just aren't the same. I know relationships take work; I get that, especially when you've been with someone for a while. But it just feels like _so _much work lately, from both of us."

"Maybe the flames burnt out."

"I love him, I really do," she said. "I just don't think I'm in love with him. I think he feels the same way about me, he just won't say it."

"So why stay with him?"

"He's the greatest guy I know, and he's the only guy who's stuck with me for so long and who doesn't belittle me all the time. I don't want to lose that."

"Don't stay with Jesse just because of that," Hat said. "You'll both be unhappy in the end. You're a great girl too, Aubrey. You'll find someone like Jesse who's in love with you and you love back."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I do."

* * *

**Next chapter is Christmas morning. Hope this was good for all those looking forward to some Beca/Jesse interaction. I know a lot of you hated Aubrey, which was good, but she's not too bad. Everyone has their reasons for how they are, and I tried to show that with Aubrey.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Jesse woke up Christmas morning with Beca in his arms, feeling unbelievably happy. He slowly removed himself from under her, trying not to wake her, so he could find Hat. He didn't want to leave Beca, but he figured early in the morning would be a good time to find out what happened to Aubrey last night.

Jesse walked down the hallway and knocked on his brother's door, receiving no answer. He opened the door and heard the shower running in his adjoined bathroom and saw Aubrey passed out asleep in Hat's bed.

Hat walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, and stopped in his tracks when he saw Jesse in his room.

"Jesse, it's not what it looks like," he said, following Jesse out of the room and into the hallway. Jesse had went to go back into his own bedroom, but Hat stopped him.

"How the hell did she end up in _your_ bed," Jesse said angrily, shoving Hat back again. "You're my brother."

"Okay, before you start throwing stones at glass houses," Hat said, noticing a certain brunette asleep in Jesse's bed through the crack of the door. "She was piss drunk, and she's not very cooperative when walking up the stairs. Stacie's room is another flight up, and that wasn't happening so I put her in my bed and slept on the couch downstairs. I came up to take a shower."

"Oh," he said.

"You, on the other hand, fell asleep in the same bed as her sister, didn't you," Hat said. "Wanna talk about that, big bro?"

"We were watching a movie and we fell asleep. That's it, nothing happened."

"Did something happen between you and Beca in the past, Jesse?"

"Uh," he stuttered before sighing, all anger gone. "We slept together once and I got her pregnant."

"Oh wow, so Bumper wasn't wrong at all."

"Glad that's your response to that, Hat," Jesse said with a smile. "Now I have to go figure this all out, if you would excuse me."

"Your girlfriend is in my room. She told me some things that makes me think you two need to talk."

"I know," Jesse said, walking back into his bedroom and shutting the door, locking it just in case a nosy family member came in. Or worse – Aubrey.

He laid back down next to Beca and pulled her close, running his fingers through her hair. She sighed and smiled in her sleep, making Jesse smile. Jesse knew this wasn't right, but he couldn't help how happy he felt in this moment and how much he never wanted it to end. But like all good things.

"Ah fuck," Beca said when she woke up to Jesse's chest. "This is awkward."

"Not really, no."

"A little bit, nerd," she said, sitting up and moving away from him. "Your entire family is downstairs and I'll be walking out of your bedroom after I was supposed to be staying at the Inn."

"No big deal," he shrugged.

"Jesse," Diane said, knocking on the door. "Can we talk?"

"It's your mom! That's fan-fucking-tastic, Jesse!" Beca whisper-yelled at him. "How am I going to avoid this one?"

"This is a bit problematic," he said.

"Jesse," she whined, which killed her because she rarely whined. "Your family is going to think I'm a homewrecker or something."

"Never," he said, pulling her close for a hug. "Now I'm going to answer the door."

"Fine," she said.

"Yes, Mom?" Jesse said, opening the door.

"I wanted to talk to you about the ring," she said and stopped when she saw Beca. "Oh, hello Beca. I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, I'm just going to go to the bathroom," she said awkwardly, all but running out of the room.

"Son?" Diane said with a smirk.

"Nothing happened, Mom," he said. "We were watching a movie and we fell asleep, that's all."

"Okay," she said, still smirking. "I wanted to give you this. It's yours."

"Did Dad put you up to this?"

"Don't be a jerk, Jesse."

"What? You were so against giving me the ring, and suddenly it's mine?"

"Listen," she said, sitting down next to him on the bed. "I'm sick, honey."

"Don't say that," he shook his head, his throat getting tight as his eyes welled up.

"And you can't fix it. Not even by getting married," she said, opening her arms to comfort him as he began to cry. "Hey, I know this is probably a tall order, but I need you to do me a favor, and try not to be so perfect."

"I'm far from perfect," he said, wiping at his eyes. "Far from it."

"I hate to see you miss out on something because you have this picture in your mind or you thought you can change something you can't. I'd hate to see you not find what you really want," she said, grabbing his face. "Oh, but Jesse, it's your ring. It's your decision."

"Mom," he said quietly as they sat there, Jesse flipping the ring in his hands. "I got Beca pregnant."

"What?"

"That's how we know each other. I got her pregnant, and she miscarried and she pushed me away. I missed her so much though, Mom. I still did until she showed up, like fate was giving us a second chance."

"Maybe it is, sweetheart."

"I have to tell Aubrey."

"You do."

"Told you I wasn't perfect," he said with a small laugh.

"You'll always be perfect in my eyes."

* * *

"Jesse, we have to tell her," Beca said when he walked out of his bedroom, but paused when she saw his red eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I know," he sighed. "I'm fine, I'll tell you later."

"Okay," she nodded. "But we have to tell Aubrey."

"Tell me what exactly?" Aubrey said.

"Uh," they both stuttered. Their guilty faces lead Aubrey to jump to conclusions.

"Did you cheat on me with her?"

"No!" they both said.

"I would never do that to you," Jesse said sincerely.

"She has to know though, especially if you plan on proposing to her," Beca said and Jesse stared at her. "What? I overheard your mom giving you a ring."

"What?" Aubrey gasped. Jesse was just frozen; he didn't know what to say.

"You know how I never said who the father was when I was pregnant, and then the miscarriage happened and I was even more tightlipped about it all," Beca said, ignoring Jesse's state of shock, and Aubrey nodded. "Well, that's how Jesse and I know each other."

"Oh my God," Aubrey said, covering her mouth with her hand in shock. "He got you pregnant?"

"It was obviously an accident," Beca tried. "We were at a company party. We got drunk and one thing led to another, and I ended up with a baby. I lost it, and I pushed him away."

"Jesse?" Aubrey said, turning to him. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Uh," he stammered. "I didn't think I needed to."

"You didn't think you should tell me you got my sister pregnant and then left her?"

"I didn't know she was your sister," he said.

"He didn't leave me, he wanted to stay. I forced him away," Beca said. "Jesse's not the bad guy in this, I am."

"No, you're not," Jesse said. "No one's the bad guy."

"Well, now that that's out of the way. I'll leave you two alone, I'm pretty sure I smell pancakes," Beca said, leaving the two of them alone to talk.

"So," Jesse said awkwardly, not sure how to handle this.

"You want to get married?" she asked quietly.

"No," he sighed after a few minutes of silence. "I don't."

"Then why did?"

"I did, I was going to propose, but not anymore."

"Oh," Aubrey said, looking down at the floor as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"You had to have noticed that things haven't been the same lately," he said, lifting her chin gently. "We're not happy, Aubrey."

"I know," she said sadly. "We used to be, right?"

"Yeah, for a little bit."

"I can see how happy she makes you," she said. "You don't look at me like you look at her, or smile and laugh like that. You haven't for a long time."

"I never meant to hurt you, Aubrey," he said, taking both of her hands in his. "I think I would have hurt you even more if I proposed and we got married."

"We both would have been unhappy," she said, nodding a bit. "Doesn't make it any easier."

"No, it doesn't," he agreed.

"Your family hates me anyway," she joked. "I would have been the daughter-in-law they dreaded to see. Beca fits in better here."

"They don't hate you," Jesse said, pulling her in for a hug. "I'm going to tell you something that my mom just told me."

"What?"

"Stop being so perfect. Get that perfect picture out of your head and go after what you really want," he told her. "You're a great girl, Aubrey. You're beautiful, you're successful, you can be funny sometimes."

"Thanks," she said, laughing a bit.

"There's a guy out there who's right for you, but he's not me. You just need to let yourself loosen up a bit and let your guards down. You'll be so much happier."

"Okay," she nodded. "Your mom's a smart woman."

"Yeah, she is," he said. "So, are we okay?"

"We will be," she said with a smile. "I mean, you did just dump me."

"It wasn't a mutual dumping?"

"That sounds disgusting," she laughed.

"Yeah, it does," he said. "Want pancakes?"

"Sure."

* * *

Jesse and Aubrey walked downstairs together, feeling happier and lighter than they have in a while. Jesse sat down next to Beca and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head as he pulled her close.

"Dude," she said, her mouth filled with pancakes. "Did you fall down the stairs and smack your head?"

"Uh, no?"

"It's fine, Beca," Aubrey said. "A little weird, but it's fine."

"The arm can stay, but kiss me again and this fork is going in your leg," she said before returning to her pancakes.

"Mommy! No one's opening presents," Sophie said, walking into the kitchen with a pout. "I want to open presents."

"Let's eat breakfast first so we can wait for Daddy," she said, but Sophie wasn't happy. "Fine. Go bring your stocking here. Stocking presents only until Daddy comes."

"Okay," she said happily, running into the living room.

"Did I miss something last night?" Bumper said.

"I think Jesse's decided to let both sisters share him. They do that in Australia a lot," Amy said as she took a whole stack of pancakes for herself. "Could cause some jealousy, but might not be too bad since you're family."

"No, that's not it," Jesse said with a laugh.

"Jesse and I are no longer together," Aubrey said.

"I hope it's not the family's fault," Diane said.

"It's completely the family's fault," Jesse joked. "It's for the best. We weren't right for each other. Now we can go out and find the right people for us."

"So not a rebound girl, Swanson," Beca warned. "Especially not a rebound for my sister."

"I think I was more of a rebound girl for you," Aubrey said.

"Yeah, well," Beca said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll actually take you on a real date this time," he said, which earned him a punch in the arm. "Ow!"

"Just don't knock her up again," Hat said as a joke and then realized what he said.

"Again?" Gary said, looking at his son and Beca.

"I knew it!" Bumper said excitedly, jumping up on the chair and jumping up and down. "I knew it!"

* * *

**Hopefully Aubrey's reaction to what happened was good for all of you. I wanted to make it realistic, and I think since she realized her relationship with Jesse wasn't what it used to be and she knew there really was no happy future for them, she would be okay with it. There wouldn't be any screaming or fighting, just an understanding that it's for the best. Especially since there was no cheating on either sides, because that wouldn't be right. **

**There's probably one more chapter after this, then an epilogue. Told you it was going to be a short story lol. Let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Last chapter :( Never written such a short story before, feels strange lol.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Tom, Chloe's husband, called out.

"Daddy!" Sophie yelled excitedly, running to the door to greet him. "Now I can open presents!"

"Hello to you too, princess," he joked as he scooped her up in his arms. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Daddy," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Tom, you're here," Chloe said happily, getting up to greet her husband.

"Sorry I couldn't be here last night," he said, kissing his wife after putting Sophie down. "I felt like I was working for Scrooge this year. I'm surprised I got the rest of the weekend off."

"This is Aubrey, Jesse's ex-girlfriend," Chloe said, introducing Tom. "And this is Beca, Jesse's potentially new girlfriend and Aubrey's step-sister."

"Woah," Tom said. "I missed a lot, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Chloe nodded.

"I feel like I just stepped into an episode of Jerry Springer before the fighting begins," he whispered to Chloe.

"That couch is so uncomfortable," Stacie complained as she walked into the dining room, rubbing her sore neck. "Hello there, brother-in-law."

"It's not so bad, I slept on the other one last night," Hat said.

"Why? You have a bed," she said, glaring at Aubrey.

"Aubrey slept in it last night, so I took the couch," he said casually.

"You mean I could have had my bed last night?!"

"Why was Aubrey in your bed and not with Jesse?" Gary asked, feeling completely out of the loop.

"She's deadweight when she's drunk."

"Why was she drunk last night? I'm lost."

"You and me both, Gary," Tom said as he sat down.

"I'll explain it to you later, honey," Chloe said, patting his thigh reassuringly.

"Mommy, you said when Daddy's here we can open presents," Sophie said. "Daddy's here now."

"Why don't we wait for everyone to finish eating first?"

"I'm done, let's go, princess," Gary said with a smile as he walked over to his granddaughter and picked her up.

"Or we could just go now," Chloe mumbled. Slowly everyone left one by one to go into the living room, leaving Beca, Jesse, and Aubrey alone.

"Well, uh," Jesse said awkwardly. "I'm going to watch Sophie open presents. Wanna come?"

"We'll be there in a minute," Beca said, wanting to talk to Aubrey alone. Jesse nodded and left. "Aubrey, I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but you called me here for moral support, not to potentially steal your boyfriend."

"You helped me a lot more than you think," she said. "I would have ended up engaged if you didn't come here."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Jesse and I haven't been happy together for a while."

"Oh," was all Beca could say.

"I'm okay with it, you know? I mean, it's a little weird for me now and it'll probably still be weird for me for a while, but if you want to be with him, don't let me stop you."

"Are you sure?"

"He was yours first, after all," Aubrey said with a smile.

* * *

Jesse walked into the living room, but was pulled out of it by his dad. They walked into the den and Jesse sat down, watching his father pace around the room.

"You got a girl pregnant?"

"Dad," Jesse said, but he didn't stop.

"Of all the irresponsible things to do. Then you leave her? And date her sister? Tom was right, you should be on Jerry Springer!"

"It wasn't like that, Dad," Jesse sighed, getting tired of explaining the situation. "I knew Beca first, I accidently got her pregnant, she pushed me away after we lost the baby. I met Aubrey, having no idea she was Beca's sister."

"Now you and Aubrey are done," Gary said and Jesse nodded. "And what about Beca?"

"Hopefully she'll take me back," he said softly. "I've missed her a lot, Dad."

"She's a good girl. They both are, but you're different with Beca."

"I know," he nodded, smiling as he thought of her. "I feel like myself with her."

"I'd expect Hat to come home and tell me he got a girl pregnant, not you," Gary joked as Jesse got up and they returned to the living room. He sat next to Beca on the couch and placed his and on her leg, patting it lightly. She leaned back on the couch and rested into his side.

"I didn't get you anything for Christmas," Jesse said as everyone watched Sophie open her presents.

"Understandable seeing how I'm probably the last person you ever expected to step off the coach bus," she told him.

"I could give you this," he said, pulling the engagement ring out of his pocket. Diane gasped and Aubrey made a little choking noise before composing herself. She might be okay with the breakup, but seeing her newly ex-boyfriend potentially proposing to her sister was a little hard.

"Put that away, nerd," Beca rolled her eyes. "This isn't one of your stupid movies when it's totally okay that we're together after you _just_ broke up with my sister. This is real life where this situation is weird and we need to tread carefully."

"Right," he said, pocketing the ring and awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Besides," she said with a smirk. "You've yet to take me on a real date."

"How do you get a girl pregnant without taking her out on a date?" Stacie asked.

"We both worked long hours," he shrugged. "I'd either crash at her apartment or she'd be by mine."

"I work too, I still have time to go out," Stacie said with a smirk. "No excuse big bro."

"You're a receptionist at a spa, you ass," Jesse said. "We both have actual careers."

Stacie was about to make a comeback but the doorbell rang. "Hold that thought," she said and went to answer it and almost slammed the door back shut when she saw Benji standing there with a gift. "What are you doing here?"

"Aubrey invited me over for breakfast," he said as he walked in when Hat called him over. "Hi everyone."

"Aubrey invited you over, did she?" Stacie said and glared at Aubrey, who groaned and turned beat red.

"God, I'm so sorry. I was so drunk, and I was so mad at you," Aubrey said, making the whole family laugh.

"Mad at me? You took my room and you invited him over, but you were mad at me," Stacie said and Aubrey nodded. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? The way you acted around me had me convinced you're entire family would hate me, so I haven't relaxed once while I was here," she said and then sighed. "At least not sober anyway. I had to get really drunk to feel okay about this situation."

"We don't hate you, Aubrey," Diane said and Gary agreed. "You're just a little different from us, but there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, we're all insane. You should be happy you're different," Gary joked.

"I just got so nervous and Beca fit in so well that I tried way too hard to be liked and then dinner last night was just the cherry on top. I'm so sorry about that, Bumper and Amy. I didn't mean any of it, I swear."

"Don't worry about it," Bumper said.

"Yeah, first time I met the family I rambled on about dingoes in heat," Amy said.

"Showed us videos too," Chloe nodded. "Interesting Christmas dinner."

"I have the videos favorited," she said, going to pull out her phone but Chloe shook her head.

"No, that's okay," she said. "Tom sprayed my mom with champagne on accident first time I brought him home."

"Nothing like a champagne shower right before bed," Diane said. "See, no one hates you. Don't think that."

"Told you, you just had to relax," Beca said as she leaned over to Aubrey. "We made it through a holiday without any vomiting. High five."

"Can't wait to tell Mom that," Aubrey said with a smile, sounding relieved. "She wanted me to get a anti-nausea prescription. Again."

"Benji, it's really good to see you, by the way," Diane said, going over to hug the boy. "I can make you some waffles if you'd like."

"That'd be great, Mrs. Swanson," he said, following her into the kitchen.

"I want waffles too!" Hat said, jumping out of his seat.

"Me too," Sophie said since she was done with presents.

"Let's go," he said, picking up his niece and running into the kitchen.

Everyone cleared out of the living room, leaving Jesse and Beca alone on the couch. She curled her feet under herself and leaned her head against his chest as he ran his fingers slowly through her hair.

"Can't believe you pulled out the ring, you ass," she said, shaking her head.

"It was worth a shot," he shrugged, smirking a bit. "We've done everything backwards anyway."

"Only you're stupid enough to do that in front of Aubrey after you just broke up with her and told her you didn't want to marry her."

"Right, didn't think that through too much."

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes. "You wanna tell me about earlier," she asked. He knew she was walking about why he was so upset. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but you seemed pretty upset and I know you like to talk about things."

"My mom's really sick," Jesse said after a few moments. "She was diagnosed with breast cancer a few years back and had the breast removed, but it came back and it's worse this time. I overheard my dad talking about it one day when I stopped up to visit for a weekend. No one knows except for Chloe since she figured it out."

"I'm sorry, Jesse," she said, hugging him since she didn't know what else to do.

"I thought if I got married, everything would be okay," he said, laughing humorlessly. "Obviously that doesn't make sense, but I feel lost because I can't help her."

"That doesn't make sense," she said with a small smile. "But I understand. You thought getting married would make her happy and make her feel better."

"Exactly," he said, smiling at how well Beca knew him.

"She just wants you happy, nerd. She doesn't care if you're married or not, she just wants you with someone who cares about you and you feel the same back. As long as you're happy, she's okay."

"I'm happy now, what about you?"

"I'm happy," she smiled. "Happier than I've been for a while, regardless of being the rebound."

"You'd never be a rebound," he said. "We'll take it slow. I won't get you pregnant this time."

"Better not," she laughed.

"We're alone, you know," he said quietly as he tilted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I've noticed."

"You don't have any sharp weapons on you to stab me with?"

"No," she smirked.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked as he inched closer to her. Her breathing hitched as she nodded slowly and his lips descended on hers. "I missed you, and this," Jesse said as he slowly pulled away, kissing her forehead sweetly before moving away.

"Me too," she sighed. "What happens now? There's a lot to figure out, you know. I mean, I want to be with you, but I can't jump right into a relationship with you. Not after you just broke up with Aubrey, she's my sister."

"Let's not think about it," he said. "It's Christmas. We'll think about it after the holidays."

"Sounds good," she nodded. "We'll work out this time, though. Right?"

"Of course we will," he said with a smile. "We're inevitable."

* * *

**Last chapter before the epilogue. Hope you're all happy with how everything played out with everyone. Let me know what you thought :)**


	8. Epilogue

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Dad, we're here," Chloe called out as she walked through the front door holding her almost one-year old son, Mason. Tom and Sophie followed, carrying bags filled with groceries for dinner.

"Hello sweetheart," Gary said with a smile as he greeted Chloe and took Mason out of her hands. "And how is my grandson doing?"

"He's fussy," Chloe said as she took the bags from Sophie so she could go play. "Do you need help with anything?"

"I might need help with dinner lately," he said and she nodded. "Stacie's inside with Benji decorating the tree."

"Who else is coming?" she asked as she helped Tom unload the groceries.

"Amy and Bumper called and said they'll be here in an hour. Hat said he'd be here later on with Unicycle and Donald."

"Jesse?"

"On his way too," Gary nodded.

"How you holding up today, Dad?"

"Good, surprisingly," he said. "I have all you kids with me."

"Good," she smiled. "I'll get started on this. Go decorate the tree."

Gary walked into the living and saw Benji playing with Sophie, doing some of his close-up magic tricks to keep her occupied and away from the tree since she had a tendency of breaking the ornaments. Stacie was holding Mason in her arms as she smiled and made faces at the gurgling baby. Amy and Bumper had arrived when Gary was in the kitchen with Chloe; Bumper was helping Tom decorate the tree as Amy "supervised" and ate the chips that were on the coffee table. Amy figured since she was five months pregnant she didn't have to do anything but lay around and boss Bumper around.

"Gary, you want to put the star on?" Tom asked as he pulled it out of the box.

"Let's wait until everyone is here," he said and Tom nodded, placing it to the side.

"Looks like we're just waiting on Jesse and Hat, as usual," Stacie said, rolling her eyes.

"Hello family!" Hat said as he walked in with Donald, Unicycle, and Aubrey behind him.

"Speak of the devil," Stacie muttered as she waved at the group from the couch. "I'd get up, but I'm with child."

"Me too!" Amy said, her mouth filled with chips.

"Hello Gary, it's good to see you," Aubrey said, hugging him. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he smiled.

"Looks like we're not the last ones here, Bree," Unicycle said as he sat down on the chair and pulled her onto his lap. "Jesse's not here yet."

Aubrey had become close with Hat after last year and started hanging out with his group of friends. She felt like she could be herself around them and didn't feel the pressure to be so perfect. Jesse was right; there was the right guy out there for her and she found him once she felt like herself again. When Aubrey had told Beca she was dating Unicycle, she had laughed at first and admitted she thought she'd end up with Hat to make things in the family even more awkward, but she was happy for her.

"Well, still. There was no reason to stop at O'Learys before coming here," she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we'll just go there after," Hat said with a smirk. "It's tradition to get Aubrey drunk as hell on Christmas Eve, after all."

"You're an ass," she laughed, shoving him before leaning back into Unicycle's arms.

"Hello?" Jesse called out as he walked into the house that looked empty until he poked his head into the living room.

"Hey Jesse," Stacie said. "Nice of you to finally show up."

"A little help here, nerd," Beca huffed from the doorway. "I can't do all this heavy lifting, you know."

"Right," he said, going back to the door. "Go inside, I'll get the other bags out."

"Thanks," she smiled, kissing him before walking into the living room. "Hey guys."

"Hi Beca," they all said together. Beca sat down next to Stacie after taking her jacket off and reached out for Mason.

"Chloe, he's adorable," she said as she stared down at him. "Planning on popping out anymore?"

"God no," she said as hung up an ornament. "Two is plenty. Amy can take over on the baby making in this family."

"How far along are you?" Beca asked.

"Five months," she sighed. "Four more months until this monster is out of my uterus. Thing's gonna be a rugby player with the way it likes to kick."

"Might be trying to burst out of there by running around. Bumper does have a liking to run into walls," Beca smirked.

"Haha," Bumper said sarcastically. "You're funny, Beca."

"I try," she smiled. Jesse had walked in and hugged his dad hello before sitting down next to Beca.

It felt weird sitting in the family room without an important member of the family: Diane. She had passed away over the summer after battling breast cancer, and it hasn't been easy. Jesse would work longer hours at the office and come home later than usual, ignoring Beca when she would try to get him to talk. Aubrey would have to get Unicycle to drag Hat out of the bars to keep him from drinking his feelings away. Bumper had bashed his head into a wall when he found out and gave himself a concussion, while Chloe had fainted and refused to eat for a few days. Stacie moved back home to help her dad around the house, and having Benji around made it a little easier.

Beca didn't think Christmas would happen this year with the Swansons, but they had pulled themselves together and realized Diane wouldn't want them to mourn for months and stop living.

"You okay?" Beca whispered to Jesse, taking his hand in hers and rubbing her thumb across the back of it.

"Yeah, I am," he said, kissing her cheek. "When should we tell them?"

"Later," she said. "The tree looks beautiful."

"I did a great job," Stacie said with a smirk as she rested her head against Benji's shoulder. "Dad, you can put the star on now."

"Your mother loved this tree topper," Gary said as he held the star in his hands. "Refused to leave the shop without it."

"She refused to leave any store without buying something," Hat said with a smile.

"Always needed something," Gary said as he placed the star on the tree. He took a deep breath as he looked around at his children and grandchildren. He didn't think he'd be able to go on without his wife, his best friend, but he did. His family eased the pain.

"Maybe we should tell them now," Beca whispered, noticing the mood change in the room.

"Tell us what?" Chloe asked, overhearing her.

"I'm pregnant," Beca said with a smile as Jesse grabbed her hand. "I found out two weeks ago."

"That's great!" Chloe said excitedly. "I'm so happy for you two."

"We weren't expecting it, but we're excited," Jesse said.

"Another oops for you two," Stacie said with a smirk.

"A good oops," Aubrey said.

"What? No vomit works from you? I'm surprised," Stacie said.

"Stop it, Stace," Jesse said, shoving her a bit.

"Beca told me when she found out," Aubrey told her. "And no, no vomit works then either."

"Damn, I really want to see that."

"No, you really don't," Beca and Jesse said at the same time.

"It's not pretty," Unicycle said and Aubrey blushed. "Still love her, though."

"That's good, a child out of wedlock," Gary said, jokingly shaking his head. "Alright, let's start dinner."

"Come on, Stacie, I need help," Chloe said as she pulled Stacie off the couch. "You too, Amy and Aubrey."

"What about Beca?" Stacie said.

"I'm pregnant too, you know," Amy said as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh, I smell apple pie."

"I'll be there in a minute," Beca said.

"I think there's a game on," Tom said as Hat, Bumper, Unicycle, and Benji left the living room for the TV room, leaving Jesse and Beca alone.

"Well," Jesse said. "I know it's a little early for gifts."

"It's not Christmas yet, and we're alone," Beca said.

"I know. I tried giving this to you last year, but you told me to put it away and called me stupid," Jesse said to Beca as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "I'm going to try again this year and hope your answer is different."

"Oh God," Beca gasped as she stared at him.

"Will you marry me?" he asked and all she could do was nod. "Really?"

"Yes, nerd," she laughed, tears falling from her eyes. "I will."

"We're going to be a family now," he said happily as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you were the one who stepped off that bus last year."

"Like you said, we're inevitable," she said as she kissed him.

* * *

**I know, it's on the short side, but I think it came out good. Hopefully you all thought the same. Sorry it took a while for the update, I've been dealing with a lot of personal stuff and I haven't had the time. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I never expected a response like this. You guys are awesome. I appreciate it so much.**

**I don't know what the next story will be, but I have some ideas for Beyond Barden that I've been working on. Hopefully I'll come up with a new idea soon, we'll see lol.**

**Thanks again :D**


	9. Outtake I

**Hi everyone! So, I had totally intended on writing a few outtakes for this story. This is how Jesse and Beca met. Hopefully you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Outtake I**

* * *

Beca was late for work, and exhausted, and had little to no patience for anyone's bullshit. She needed coffee, fast. She walked over to the coffee shop across the street from her apartment and her patience dropped below zero when she saw the line.

"For fuck's sake," she muttered as she got on line behind some guy who was humming way too happily for her in the morning.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the register to give her order, and another five minutes of waiting before the order was ready. When the barista called out her coffee, she went to grab it just as somebody else did.

"This is mine," Beca said bluntly as she went to grab the coffee, but the guy wouldn't let her.

"I believe your wrong," he said with a smirk. "I was in front of you on line and this is mine."

"No way, I need this coffee, buddy," she said, glaring at him. She grabbed it away from him and sneered.

"Maybe you were in front of me and I didn't realize since you're so short," he said with a laugh.

"Seriously? Is this how you talk to strangers?"

"I'm Jesse," he said, sticking out his hand for her to shake. "Now if you tell me your name, we won't be strangers."

"I'm leaving," she said as she walked past him and prayed she never saw him again, otherwise she'd have to find a new coffee shop.

"Mitchell! My office," her boss, Drew, said through the intercom. She grabbed her coffee and headed into his office, trying to figure out if she had done anything wrong lately – besides being late constantly, of course. He's given up on trying to reprimand her for that.

"Yes, Drew?" she said as she sat down. "How can I help you this fine morning?"

"Well isn't someone happy to be here," he said, sensing the sarcasm in her voice. "Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Some idiot tried to take my coffee from me," she said and he laughed. "Wasn't funny, Drew. Without this coffee, I wouldn't be the charming producer I am right now."

"Right, you're a real charmer, kid," he said. "I know you're not going to be thrilled over this, but there's a new project that I want you to handle because you're our best."

"Why wouldn't I be thrilled?"

"You'd be working with a composer to score a movie," he said and cringed when he saw Beca's expression change. "The guy is really great though."

"I hate movies, Drew."

"I know, but we need you on this one. This guy is _that_ good and you're the only one who will understand, everyone else here will just butcher it," he said and picked up the flashdrive off his desk. "Listen to the track first, and then watch the movie scene. I'm telling you, Mitchell, you won't be disappointed."

"Fine," she huffed, snatching the flashdrive from him. "The things I do for this company."

"Way to be a team player," he said, rolling his eyes. "Come back here when you're done, the composer is on his way. I want you two to meet."

"Fantastic," she muttered as she headed back to her office.

She plugged the flashdrive into her computer and placed her headphones over her ears before pressing play. She didn't really expect much from this guy. She's seen hundreds of composers come in here with the same, generic score for movies and that just made her dislike for movies slowly turn into hate. This was different, though. The music started out slow and timid, but quickly picked up pace. She could actually feel the emotions through the music and was surprisingly excited to watch the clip it went with.

Apparently the movie was about two thieves from rival families who ended up falling for each other, and this scene was the part when they finally kiss in the middle of a heist. She watched the short clip and felt herself starting to get emotional. Who the hell was this guy? She pulled out the flashdrive when it was done and took off her headphones. She wiped at her eyes to make sure there were no signs whatsoever that she teared up after watching the clip because Drew would rip her a new asshole.

"Alright, I'll do it," she sighed dramatically. "Any way I can get extra money out of this since I dislike movies?"

"We'll see," he smirked. "Beca, I'd like you to meet Jesse Swanson, the composer."

"Looks like I know your name now," Jesse smirked at a stunned Beca.

"You two know each other?" Drew asked in confusion.

"This is the asshole who went to steal my coffee!" Beca said.

"Ah, you committed a terrible crime, Mr. Swanson," Drew said with a laugh. "I'm sure you two will get along fantastically. Beca, why don't you show him around?"

"I want double my usual commission for this, Drew," Beca said with a glare as Drew just laughed at her.

"Whatever you say, Mitchell."

"Just give me whatever you have done and I'll take care of the editing and then you can do the rest. We barely have to speak to each other," Beca said as she sat behind her desk.

"Maybe I want to speak to you," he said with a smirk. "I'm sorry about the coffee incident this morning."

"Sure," she said as she opened her computer in an attempt to ignore him. "We're done here, you know."

"What about my tour?"

"The elevators are down the hall and to the right," she said without looking up at him.

* * *

"Large cappuccino, double shot of espresso, skim milk," Jesse said the next day as he placed the coffee in front of Beca. "Peace offering?"

"You're persistent, nerd," she said as she raised the coffee to her lips and paused. "Did you put anything in this?"

"Some drugs just so you're super compliant during this whole project so it goes my way," he deadpanned and did a little victory dance when he saw Beca quickly smile in amusement at him.

"I worked on some of the stuff you sent me," she said, getting back to business. "I don't do movies, so you'll be the one making sure the editing matches with the scene."

"You don't _do_ movies? What does that mean?"

"Means I don't like movies," she said simply. "I get bored and never make it to the end."

"You don't like movies? How don't you like movies?"

"I just told you," she huffed. "Can we get back to work please?"

"No, you need a movie education, a movication if you will," he said. "And I'm going to give it to you."

"Not happening," she shook her head.

"It's so happening. Don't deny it, you want me to give you a movication."

"Nope," she said. "Now that that's over with, the quicker we get this done with, the quicker we can go our separate ways."

"That's even more of a reason for me to stall," he said with a wink, which made Beca just slam her head down on her desk. "Oh come on, don't deny how much you love my company."

"I love your company as much as I love movies."

"Harsh," he said, dramatically holding his hand to his chest. "I'll wear you down, Becs. You'll see."

"I might kill you before that ever happens," she muttered. "Don't call me that."

"Becky?" he said and she gave him the dirtiest look she could muster, and he looked a little scared. "No Becky. Got it."

"Get to work, weirdo," she said, pushing him out of her office and into the studio. "Don't come back out until you're done."

* * *

The record label's annual company party was in full force. Beca was standing by the bar, watching everyone she worked with mingle with each other. She wasn't particularly close with any of her co-workers, she chose to work alone and she never needed help since, as Drew reminds her constantly, she's the best producer he has.

"Hey Becky," a voice she didn't want to hear again said from behind her.

"Luke," she said curtly as she turned around. "Can I help you?"

"You looked lonely, thought I should keep you company."

"Nope, thanks. I'd rather be alone than spend any time with you," she said, turning away from him.

"Come on, Becky. Don't be like that."

"My name is _Beca_, Luke. Not Becky."

"You always let me call you Becky."

"Those days are over after I found you sleeping with my roommate," she said. "You can leave now."

"I miss you."

"I don't miss you," she said and looked out in the crowd, catching Jesse's eye. Suddenly she saw him heading her way.

"There you are," Jesse said as he wrapped his arm around Beca's waist and pulled her close. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"Who are you?" Luke said as he eyed Jesse.

"Jesse Swanson," he said. "Beca's boyfriend."

"Oh really?" Luke said and looked at Beca, who nodded with wide-eyes.

"Drew wanted to talk to us. We should probably go over there," Jesse said as he led Beca away from Luke. Once they were a good distance away, Jesse let go of his grip on Beca and felt a little empty. "Sorry, you just looked really uncomfortable."

"No, it's okay," she said. "That was my ex-boyfriend."

"I take it wasn't a good break-up?"

"He slept with my roommate," she said and he made a face. "Yeah, needless to say I live alone now."

"Anyone who would cheat on you is a douche," he said. "Clearly they're not smart enough to realize the great girl they have."

"Uh, thanks," she said awkwardly. "Wanna get drunk?"

"Thought you'd never ask," he said with a smirk as they linked arms.

They ended up picking up two six-packs and heading over to Beca's apartment since it was the closest. The two of them sat on her couch with the beer between them, sharing stories and laughs as they got to know each other better.

"I guess you're not so bad, nerd," she said as she picked up the empty bottles to bring into the kitchen so she could recycle them in the morning.

"I wore you down," he said triumphantly. "Knew I could do it."

"Yeah well, you're one of the few, Swanson," she said.

"I feel pretty darn special then," he said with a smirk as he stepped behind her as she stood at the counter.

"You should," she said, turning around and gasping at how close they were. "It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah, it is. Maybe I should go home," he said, but made no moves to leave. He only leaned down closer.

"Yeah, you should," she said softly as she stared at his lips.

He leaned down all the way and pressed his lips against hers. Beca would blame the alcohol, but she knew deep down inside she wanted to kiss him. He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up to put her on the counter so he didn't have to bend down. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Should I still leave?" he whispered as he pulled away and trailed kisses down her neck. She shook her head 'no' and pulled him closer, making him laugh.

* * *

"Beca, where are you?" Drew called out as he walked past her empty office. "Has anyone seen Mitchell?"

"She's in the bathroom," Barb said, rolling her eyes. "Went in there half an hour ago and hasn't come out. She barely does anything around here, you know."

"Alright," Drew said, rolling his eyes at her. "Thanks."

Beca was sitting on the closed toilet seat with her head in her hands, trying to figure out her next move. She glanced over at the sink where the pregnancy test she just took laid and cringed when she saw the double lines that told her she tested positive.

"Beca," she heard Drew say on the other side of the door. "If you wanted to hide from me, I'm sure you could have picked a better place than the bathroom."

"I'm not hiding," she said quickly as she threw the box and pregnancy test in her bag to hide all the evidence. Beca opened the door and saw her boss leaning against the wall.

"Barb said you've been in there for an hour."

"Barb is a dramatic bitch who's mad that I have an office and she has a cubicle," Beca snapped. "I'm really not feeling well, I'm sorry."

"Do you want to take the day off?" he asked and she nodded. "Is anything else bothering you?"

"No," she said quickly, a little too quickly since Drew eyed her carefully. "I just don't feel like throwing up all over my nice office, that's all."

"Okay, go home. Let me know how you feel later," he said and she nodded. She got in the elevator and pulled out her phone to text Jesse. '_We need to talk_.'

"Hey Beca," he said as he opened the door to his apartment. She had texted him earlier and he told her to come by since he was working from home.

"Oh God, your movie addiction is in full force here," she said in disgust as she looked around at the movie posters that hung on the wall and the giant flat screen TV that was surrounded by shelves and shelves of DVDs.

"Nothing wrong with that," he said as he shut the door. "Everything okay? Usually a 'we need to talk' text is usually bad."

"I, uh," she said and let out a frustrated laugh. "Depends on what you consider bad."

"What is it, Beca?"

"I'm pregnant," she said and sat down on his coffee table, waiting for his response.

"Oh," he said and she nodded. He stared pacing in front of her. "Well, are you sure you took the test right?"

"You pee on a stick, it's idiot-proof."

"Right," he nodded and continued pacing. "It was just one time."

"That's all it takes. You miss a couple sex-ed classes in high school?" she said, trying to keep her cool as she freaked out on the inside.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. I just found out," he said as he sat down next to her. "You're the girl, don't you get to decide?"

"Great, great. It's all on me," she said and sighed. "That's great."

"No, I didn't mean," he said and let out his own sigh of frustration as he ran his hand through his hair. "Shit. Should we get married?"

"Shit, should we get married," she repeated with a nod, her voice filled with sarcasm. "Yeah. No, just when you put it like that."

"I'm just trying to do the right thing here, Beca."

"Then don't ask the wrong questions," she said as she stood up. "Just, um. Forget that I said anything. Whatever it is, I'll figure it out. It's not your problem."

"Beca," Jesse said, standing up to stop her from leaving. "Come on."

"No, don't worry about it. Seriously."

"It is my problem, Beca," he said, grabbing her arms to stop her from leaving. "Takes two to make a baby."

"I can't do this, Jesse," she said, feeling tears sting her eyes. "I can't be pregnant."

"We can do this together," he said as he led her over to the couch. "I was going to watch the greatest movie of all time, but I know you don't like movies and after your news, I don't want to make you any more miserable."

"You can watch your movie, I'll leave," she said, going to get up but he wouldn't let her. "Or not."

"You're staying then to watch _The Breakfast Club_. John Hughes, 1985. Greatest scored and soundtracked movie."

"Do I have to?" she whined but made no intention to move once he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Consider this day one of your movication," he said with a smirk as he pressed play on the remote.

* * *

**Hopefully you all liked this. I was going to write more and include the miscarriage, but I figured the epilogue was kind of sad so I didn't want to make this chapter sad too. **

**Let me know what you thought :) I appreciate all the reviews, I'm sorry if I haven't been able to respond like I usually do. Things for me have been really crazy lately and I read all the reviews on my phone, but I forget to respond. I'm going to try to respond to everyone who reviews though. Thanks :)**


	10. Outtake II

**Outtake II**

* * *

"I've got thai food," Jesse said as he walked into Beca's apartment after work. This had become somewhat of a routine for them. Either he'd be by her place, or she at his. "Hope you and the baby are hungry."

"Very," she said as she walked over to the table. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she shrugged as she laid out the food. "I'm finally starting to show a little bit."

"You think we should tell our parents?"

"Not yet," she shook her head as she chewed. "It's still early. No need to tell them yet."

"Yeah, I guess," he agreed. "Feels weird not telling my family about this."

"Why, you close with them?" she asked and he nodded. "That must be nice."

"You aren't close to your family?"

"My dad and my mom grew to hate each other over the years, so he divorced her and remarried this blonde idiot who has a daughter."

"So you have a sister?"

"Who I rarely talk to," she shrugged. "We're really different and we butt heads often. What about you?"

"I have two sisters and two brothers," he said. "I'm the oldest."

"So you were the spoiled one," she smirked.

"No," he said defensively. "Stacie was definitely spoiled more since she's the baby. She's still spoiled. My other sister, Chloe, is like my best friend. I tell her everything."

"If you don't want to keep this from your family, I understand," she said quietly. "My family would just call me stupid for getting knocked up so young and by a stranger."

"If you want to wait, we'll wait," he said, reaching across and taking her hand in his. "We can tell them together, if you'd want to meet them."

"Yeah, I think I'd like that," she smiled. "I wouldn't want to subject you to the torture that is my step-monster, though."

"Appreciate," he laughed.

* * *

"Jesse," Beca said as she sat up in bed, shaking Jesse. "Jesse, wake up."

"What is it?"

"I'm bleeding," she told him. He moved the covers and saw the blood that now stained the green sheets.

"Okay, uh, let's go to the hospital," he said and she nodded. "Want to wash up quick?" she nodded again.

They didn't speak at all on the way to the hospital. He held her hand as they patiently waited for the doctor to come in and tell us what happened, and that hopefully the baby was okay.

"Miss Mitchell?" Beca nodded. "I'm Dr. Barnes, I have your test results. I'm deeply sorry to tell you this, but you had a miscarriage."

"I'm sorry?" she said, the first words she's really said since they got to the hospital.

"You've had a miscarriage. You've lost the baby."

"Okay," she nodded, trying to be strong but the sobs overtook her and she starting crying. Jesse placed his hands in his head as he took in the news he just got. Their baby was gone.

"You're cleared to leave, but take the time you need," Dr. Barnes said before leaving.

Beca took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before grabbing her clothes and going into the bathroom to change, ignoring Jesse as he called her name.

"It's my fault," she said quietly on the way home. "I wished it when I first found out. This is my fault."

"It's not your fault," he said, trying to comfort her. "It'll be okay."

"Well, you're off the hook now," Beca said as he pulled in front of her apartment building. "No need to pretend we're an actual couple anymore."

"Beca," he said. She got out of the car and ran into the pouring rain. "Come on, Becs."

"Just, stop pretending like you actually care, Jesse," she said, turning around to face him. "You don't have to do that anymore. I'm no longer pregnant."

"I'm not pretending, Beca."

"We weren't a real couple anyway. We never even went on a real date."

"That's not true."

"It's fine, Jesse," she said as she opened the door to her building. "Really. Let's just get on with our lives."

* * *

Jesse had tried for weeks to get in touch with Beca, but she would just ignore him. He tried talking to Drew, but all he knew was that Beca had decided to work from home for a little while. He didn't know what else to do, so he turned to the one person he hoped to God would help him.

"Chloe," he said when his sister picked up. "I need help."

"_You didn't get arrested, did you?_"

"No," he sighed. "I got a girl pregnant though."

"_You're kidding me, right?_"

"She was great. I really liked her. She lost the baby," he said and Chloe gasped. "And now she won't talk to me."

"_Explains why you sound like shit_. _Why won't she talk to you_?"

"She said we weren't a real couple."

"_Well, were you?_"

"I guess not. We worked together on a project and had drunk sex and I got her pregnant, so I did the right thing."

"_You wouldn't be this upset if you were just doing the right thing, though_," Chloe said knowingly.

"I miss her, Chlo. It's been two months and I miss more everyday."

"_Maybe you need to try to date someone else. You might realize that she wasn't the one and you won't miss her as much_," Chloe tried. "_Don't become some lonely, creepy guy, Jess. You're too awesome for that_."

"So I should start dating?"

"_Yeah, try it out. You never know what will happen,_" she said. "_If you and this girl are really meant to be, fate will get you two back together somehow. It might not always make sense at first, but it works out in the long run._"

"I guess you're right," he sighed. "Can we keep this between us? I haven't told anyone."

"_Sure. Next time we talk, I want my happy big brother back. Got it?_"

"Yes ma'am," he said with a smile. "Thanks Chloe."

"_Anytime_."

* * *

Two weeks later, Jesse was faced with a tough decision. A pretty blonde attorney was standing in the middle of his office asking for his number to return his jacket since she spilled coffee all over the both of them. Chloe had said he should start dating, but he couldn't stop thinking of Beca and how she was doing, and what she was doing.

"Uh, listen, I don't really need this. Coffee stains are in now," Aubrey said awkwardly as she handed him back his jacket, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"No, I insist," he said, pushing it back toward her before walking over to his desk to write his number down. "Text me when you're finished with it."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Thank you, Jesse. Sorry about the coffee, I'm such a klutz."

"No big deal," he shrugged. "Like you said, coffee stains are in now."

That chance encounter is how he found himself out on a date with Aubrey to a concert for some upcoming local band. He stood by the bar and talked to a couple of people while she was with a few work friends she had found. Aubrey was nice. Very together and organized, had her life all planned out. She was different, which was what Jesse needed,

"I'm so glad you decided to come out tonight, we missed you," Jessica said to Beca as they moved closer to the stage. "These guys are awesome."

"I know, I worked on their album," she said as she took a sip of her beer. "I'm glad I'm out too."

"It's good to see you back to normal," Ashley had said, and Beca just nodded.

She knew she wasn't back to normal, but she was slowly getting there. She was past her lay around in bed and eat ice cream all day phase, which was a plus. Beca began to scan the room for people she knew, and her eyes fell on the last person she wanted to see.

"Uh, hold this," Beca said as she shoved her beer in Jessica's hand and made her way toward the exit after Jesse had waved at her.

"Beca!" he called after her. "Beca, wait."

"Jesse, hey," she said as brightly as she possibly could. "What are you doing here?"

"Heard the band was good. I know the producer is awesome," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm great," she lied. "Really, just great."

"That's good."

"I can't do this," she said, shaking her head. "I have to go.

"I miss you, Beca," Jesse said, hoping to stop her from walking away again.

"Yeah?" she said with a dry laugh. "I miss me too."

"It's been rough without you, Becs."

"Jesse! Where are you?" a blonde called from the doorway, Beca couldn't make out her face.

"Oh, I bet it's been real rough," Beca said sarcastically. Jesse could help but curse Aubrey for her awful timing. "Don't even, Jesse."

"She's just a friend."

"More than we ever were," she said before walking away.

"Shit."

* * *

Beca had holed herself up in her room for another week after that. Seeing Jesse was a lot to handle already, but seeing him with some girl was more than she could take. She didn't know why she was so upset though, she said it herself – they weren't a real couple to begin with.

"Beca! Open up!"

"Not you," Beca groaned as she made her way to the door and found Aubrey standing there. "Go away."

"Mom's worried about you," she said as she let herself in and grimaced at the messy apartment.

"She's not my mom," Beca grumbled.

"Dad's worried too."

"He's not your dad," she said. "Why are you here, Aubrey?"

"I wanted to check on you, that's all. You're my sister," she said and Beca couldn't help but feel bad for being nasty.

"I'm sorry, I'm going through a rough time," she said as she plopped down on the couch. "I'll get over it."

"Bad break-up?"

"When have I ever cared about breaking up with someone?"

"Lose your job?"

"Please," Beca scoffed. "Drew would never fire me."

"Then I give up," Aubrey said in a huff. "Unless you're pregnant, but I highly doubt that."

"Always expect the unexpected," Beca grumbled lowly and Aubrey's eyes widened.

"You're pregnant?"

"I was pregnant," she said sadly. "Operative word being was."

"You lost the baby?"

"Bingo."

"I'm so sorry, Beca," Aubrey said, not knowing what to do since the two of them weren't know for showing any type of affection. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" she snapped.

"Right, sorry," Aubrey said. "Does Mom and Dave know?"

"No, and they won't know. Only you know."

"Really?" she said and felt bad about feeling a little happy that only she knew. "I won't tell anyone."

"Good. Now go get me food, I'm in mourning and I'm hungry."

"Whatever you need," Aubrey said, deciding that her news about her new boyfriend could wait a while. Beca didn't need to hear how fantastic Jesse was, not after this.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this one, even though it's a bit more on the depressing side.**

**I don't plan on writing a sequel type story on their life after this story. Sequels clearly don't work out, as proven by my sequel for Barden & Beyond. I have never written a sequel to any story until I decided to write Beyond Barden, and I wish I stuck with my no sequel rule.**

**Anyway, I have a new story idea that may or may not pan out - we'll see. I like the idea, it's different, but I'm not sure how well it'll translate into a story. **

**Let me know what you thought of this, reviews are always much appreciated and well loved :)**


	11. Outtake III

******So sorry this has taken a while to get out. I've been busy and just lacking inspiration, but hopefully you like this chapter :)**

* * *

******Outtake III**

* * *

Jesse walked into his apartment and threw his work stuff on the couch. Now that Aubrey wasn't living with him anymore, he didn't feel like he had to keep things in order anymore. Once they returned from his parents' house, she packed up most of her stuff until she was able to find an apartment she could afford.

Living with Aubrey for a month after Christmas was awkward, and that was putting it lightly. She was okay with him wanting to be with Beca instead of her, and she decided she would move out since it was his apartment in the first place, so she wasn't so bad. There would be nights he would pass by her bedroom (which used to be the guest room) and hear her crying, which would make him feel awful. She'd act normal in the morning, so he would do that same. Beca wouldn't come over while she was there, though, and adamantly refused to stay over until Aubrey moved out. Beca didn't want to unintentionally rub whatever she had going on with Jesse in her face.

"I come bearing food," Beca said when she walked into Jesse's apartment; letting herself in with the key he gave her. "Sushi from your favorite place."

"Knew I liked you for a reason," he said when he looked up from the piano. "You can start eating, I want to try to get some more done while I'm in the zone."

"In the zone, huh?" she smirked as she put the food on the table and walked over to him. "Feeling particularly inspired, nerd?"

"Lately? Yes," he said as he looked at her with pure adoration. "I haven't felt this inspired in a while."

"That's good," she said as she walked into the kitchen for glasses and plates. "When Aubrey had told me she hadn't heard any of your music, I was in shock."

"I would try, but I just had nothing," he shrugged as he wrote down the last of his composition and covered the piano keys. "Everything I was coming up with didn't sound right to me. Just didn't sound like something I'd create, you know?"

"Yeah," she nodded as she handed him the drinks. "When you change, your music changes. Happens when I would create my mixes. Everyone always knew what type of mood I was in at the time I made it."

"I guess being with Aubrey made me change a bit," he said. "I kind of feel bad about the whole situation."

"What about it exactly?" she said, feeling her stomach tighten with nerves.

"I knew I wasn't really in love with her all that time and I stayed with her anyway because it was just there. Like our relationship was there and I knew trying to find someone else wasn't going to happen, and she kind of just fell into my lap. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"It was hard for me too," she said quietly as she played with her chopsticks. "I just threw myself into my work after I saw you that night and Drew would have to take me aside sometimes just to make sure I was still eating and taking care of myself because I practically lived at the studio. Being home sucked because it reminded me of you."

"I should have never let you go that night. I should have stayed with you," Jesse told her.

"I ignored you, nerd," she shook her head. "It's not your fault, you tried. It's mine. I got scared and I did what I always did."

"You're not ignoring me anymore, though," he said as he grabbed her hand that was resting on the table.

"No," she smiled. "Not anymore."

"So, to move on to better conversation topics," he said with a huge smile. "Seeing how I know you're not working this Friday and I took off, I think it's about time I take you out on a real date."

"After two years Jesse Swanson is finally going to take me out on a date," she said with a smirk. "Well, I feel honored."

"You should," he said as he shoved a piece of sushi in his mouth and began talking. "Not everyday I do this."

"That's super attractive, nerd," she laughed as he spoke with his mouth full. "Really turns me on to see your chewed food."

"All part of the charm, baby," he winked after swallowing. "Exactly how turned on are you?"

"Oh no, I don't put out before the first date, Swanson," she said, trying to keep a serious face. "What type of girl do you think I am?"

* * *

Friday had come around and Beca found herself getting ready in Jesse's bathroom for their date. She had become so used to being in his apartment in the short time they've been together that her apartment didn't feel like home anymore. She finished her usual dark makeup and looked down at her outfit to make sure it looked alright. She had on jeans, a sheer black button up shirt, and heels since Jesse constantly made fun of her height.

"Ready?" he called out from the living room.

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she walked out of the bathroom. "How's this?"

"You look beautiful," he said as he stared at her while getting up from the couch. "Absolutely stunning."

"You just wanna get in my pants tonight," she joked, trying to hide her blush as she went to get her bag.

"Ah man, you figured it out," he said as he snapped his fingers. "You've foiled my plans."

"Good," she smirked. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

"After you," he said as he opened the door and found Aubrey standing on the other side, fist frozen in the air like she was about to knock and a shocked look on her face. "Hey, Aubrey."

"I knew I should have called," she said as she saw that they were dressed up. "I'm sorry, I'll come back."

"No, come in," Beca said, grabbing her wrist to pull her in. "What's up?"

"I was looking for a necklace my grandmother gave me and I couldn't find it. I tore apart my apartment looking for it but it wasn't there. So I came here hoping I could look around to find it," she said, blushing a bit. "I had no idea you were here, Beca. I'm sorry."

"Stop it," she shook her head. "We were just on our way out, but we can stay and help you look."

"Like on a date?"

"Uh, yeah," Jesse said awkwardly. "First time we've both been free at normal times of the night to go out."

"Oh God, I ruined the first date," Aubrey moaned in embarrassment. "I'll leave, the necklace really isn't that important."

"Stay here and look," Beca said as she handed Aubrey her key to Jesse's apartment. "Let me know if you found it. If not, I'll help you look for it like tomorrow or something."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at Jesse to make sure this was alright. He just nodded and gave her a small smile. "I won't be here long, I promise."

"We'll see you later," Beca said as she stood up, hugging her before grabbing Jesse's hand and leaving.

"That's like a sign we shouldn't do this," Jesse groaned as they got into the elevator.

"So you don't want to go on a date with me now?"

"No, no, it's not that," he quickly amended. "Just what are the odds that Aubrey shows up on tonight of all nights?"

"It's just a coincidence," Beca said. "I know what necklace she's talking about, she used to wear it all the time. It means a lot to her. She'll be in and out once she finds it, don't worry."

"What if she takes some of my hair and makes a shrine or a voodoo doll to attack me since I broke up with her to date her sister who I was with originally and had knocked up," he said. "God, sounds like a Jerry Springer episode."

"When you put it like that it does," she rolled her eyes. "Aubrey's okay with this, trust me. Well, as okay as you can be in this situation."

"Okay, if you say so," he nodded. "If she's still there when we get back, she's going to have to come back another day."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Beca smirked.

"She might be okay with us dating, but I'm not sure she'll be completely okay with what I want to do with you tonight," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"You may be right," she said as she turned to kiss him. "Let's kick her out now."

"Nope, you don't put out on the first date, remember? You'll put out after the first date."

"I may make an exception," she said as he pulled her out the elevator.

"But I want to take you out. I never got to do this for you," he said as they walked over to his car and he opened the door for her.

"Let's go, nerd," she said, trying hard not to smile at his sweetness.

"Chloe wants us to come up to visit and see the new baby," Jesse said as they ate in the restaurant that Beca had wanted to try for a while. "Her house is a complete mess from what Tom says, but we can stay by my parents for the weekend."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Beca nodded. "I have to hunt down the embarrassing baby pictures I never got to see anyway."

"God no," he shook his head. "No way."

"Oh, yes way," she smirked. "It's like a rite of passage, nerd. Get over it."

"Do I get to see any of you?"

"Nope," she said, her smirk widening. "Besides, I think we should hold off on any family dinners at my house for a while."

"Why? I never met Aubrey's mom. I just know what she looks like from you showing me pictures and telling me about your 'step-monster' and your dad."

"Aubrey may have drunkenly let it slip our situation and Shelia's not your biggest fan and my dad is just conflicted. My mother thinks its fantastic though because she sees it as karma for Shelia stealing my father from her."

"Wow," Jesse said, not knowing what else to say exactly. "That's, uh."

"Welcome to my fucked up family," she said as she took a sip of wine. "Dysfunction at it's finest."

"All families are dysfunctional. Mine is far from perfect."

"Your family is great," Beca said with a smile. "Seriously. I love your family. I'll trade you."

"Well, you're family now," he said as he grabbed her hand. "I'm not letting you go this time, I hope you realize that."

"I do," she nodded. "I don't want to run this time."

"Good."

"How about we end this first date and have dessert at home," she whispered across the table. "Aubrey just texted me she found the necklace and left."

"Sounds like a plan," he said as he waved down the waiter. "Best first date ever."

"I've had better," she said with a small shrug.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh definitely," she smirked. "There's still time to make it the best though."

"Let's not waste anymore time then," he said as he pulled her out of her seat.

* * *

**Okay, so first I want to kind of apologize. The last chapter I used lines from What to Expect When You're Expecting because honestly they were just so perfect that I wouldn't be able to write them any better. I didn't think it was going to be a big deal because this story is heavily based on that movie and I didn't really think it would give much away. I mean, the beginning of this story talks about how Jesse got Beca pregnant and she miscarried & I mentioned the Rosie & Marco storyline. Apparently it was a big deal, so I'm sorry if it ruined the movie for anyone. There's like four other couples though in the movie and I don't spoil any of those, I swear lol. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I don't know if they'll be any more outtakes really, but there may be so keep an eye out! **

**BTW, anyone watch the Teen Choice Awards? How adorable was Skylar when he accepted his award and thanked Anna. I know there's a lot of people who don't like them together, but I think it's adorable lol.**


End file.
